Guerra de los Totemas
by Moon-9215
Summary: los Totemas son seres ancestrales, dormidos desde hace eones, y ahora se están despertando, y depende de un grupo de doce jóvenes héroes usar el poder de los Totemas elementales para proteger al mundo
1. Liberando al Totema

Disclaimers: " _Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ no me pertenece sino a Hasbro, así como "Final Fantasy" pertenece a Square Enix, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por diversión sin paga

Guerra de los Totemas

Capitulo Uno: Liberando al Totema

 _Se encontraba en un páramo desolado, una ciudad que parecía haber sido arrasada por un breve Apocalipsis, totalmente desierta… pero el no se hallaba solo, pues a su lado había otras personas, algunos completos desconocidos, otros se les hacía vagamente familiares, seguro de haberlos visto en alguna otra parte, y cada uno portaba un arma diferente, e iba acompañado por una criatura diferente, pero evidentemente ninguna humana. Él portaba un ninjato, un sable ninja japonés tradicional de tamaño medio con empuñadura dorada con detalles rojos, e iba acompañado de lo que parecía un demonio que parecía la unión de un hombre y una especie de… minotauro, unidos por compartir el mismo par de piernas, teniendo la parte del monstruo en sus garras una lanza con punta dorada, adornada con pesados ornamentos en espiral también áureos. Juntos, él y los otros once individuos, se lanzaron a combatir contra una criatura que parecía una gigantesca salamandra albina con cuatro alas de ángel y cuatro de demonio cuando…_

Sonó el despertador, lo que sacó a Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, apodado Ray por sus amigos y familia, de su sueño recurrente. Había tenido ese sueño decenas de veces desde que tenía uso de razón, y siempre se despertaba cuando él y los otros iban a enfrentarse a esa… salamandra. Lo que más le intrigaba a era que, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo, sabía que a algunas de las otras personas que aparecían en su sueño las conocía de algún lado. Sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir quebrándose la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para empezar a alistarse.

Tras cepillarse los dientes, bañarse y vestirse, Ray se miró en el espejo para asegurarse que se hallaba listo. En su propia y humilde opinión era guapo con sus rasgos asiáticos, destacando su cabello negro con reflejos rojos, sus ojos marrones almendrados y sus labios ligeramente gruesos. Iba vestido con una camisa verde a botones, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, jeans de mezclilla, ceñidos con un cinturón negro con hebilla de doble vara, botas negras de suela gruesa y un chaleco rojo con capucha, llevando al cuello una cadena de plata con un medallón del mismo material con un rubí en el centro, con inscripciones en una lengua que Ray no entendía en la plata alrededor del rubí. Ray no sabía realmente de dónde había salido su medallón, lo había tenido desde que tenía memoria, y desde que tenía memoria apenas para dormir el medallón dejaba su cuello. Ni sus padres o abuelo recordaban dónde lo habían encontrado.

Una vez listo, Ray salió de su cuarto y caminó a la cocina, donde su madre, Janet, ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno, siendo ayudada por su abuelo, con quien compartía nombre; dada la hora, Ray sabía que su padre, Ken, ya habría salido a trabajar al dojo donde impartía clases de karate. Su madre era simplemente bella, con cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel clara la cual Ray había heredado de ella, y ojos verdes, iba vestida con una blusa de manga larga a botones roja, jeans y zapatos de tacón bajo; su abuelo por su parte era un hombre de origen japonés, quien se había mudado a América tras morir su esposa por insistencia de su hijo, tenía el cabello cano pulcramente peinado, la barba arreglada, sus lentes colocados sobre los mismos ojos marrones almendrados que su hijo y nieto habían heredado de él, iba vestido con un traje azul claro, con camisa blanca y zapatos cafés.

-Buenos días, mamá-saludó a su progenitora, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, cielo-saludó su madre, abrazándolo con un brazo cuando Ray se acercó a besarla.

-Buenos días, Ojīsan-saludó a su abuelo, esbozando una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenos días, Raiden-respondió su abuelo, tanto el saludo como la reverencia. Su abuelo era el único que lo llamaba por su nombre completo, aunque la verdad a Ray nunca le molestó, no sólo porque le honraba compartir nombre con su abuelo, sino porque él sabía que había abuelos que siempre llamaban a sus nietos por sus nombres completos.

El menor se sentó a desayunar con su madre y con su abuelo, durante el cual hablaron tranquilamente en caso de tener planes para el día. Acabado su desayuno Ray llevó su plato al fregadero, subió a volver a cepillarse los dientes, bajó, tomó su mochila y, tras despedirse de su madre y su abuelo, salió a la calle rumbo a la escuela.

A los diez minutos de caminar se encontró con sus amigos, Allison Underhill, mejor conocida como Allie, y Gabriel Wallace, Gabe para los amigos. Allie era una chica de pelo rubio, piel clara y bonitos ojos azules, ese día vestida con una blusa morada de manga corta con detalles en índigo, jeans azules con detalles morados, botas cafés, calentadores morados y una pashmina morada, la verdad Ray no hubiera tenido problema en salir con Allie si omitía el detalle de que la conocía desde primer grado y era como su hermana; Gabe por su parte era un muchacho de color, llenito, de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, vestía con una camisa a botones azul claro, un suéter azul con parches de cuero en hombros y codos, pantalones cortos negros, mocasines color mostaza y una gorra de golf color arena, Ray y Gabe habían sido amigos desde quinto grado, cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, más que nada cosas como cómics, videojuegos y ciencia ficción, que en su mayor parte a Allie no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Tampoco era que los amigos de Ray no fueran amigos entre sí, ya que si bien a Allie le desesperaba el interés de Gabe en la ciencia ficción, que llegaba al grado de ver al Doctor Spock como un héroe, ambos tenían en común que eran estudiantes sobresalientes, y de hecho entre los dos ayudaban a Ray con las materias en las que el medio asiático no destacaba, así como él los ayudaba a ellos, así como que los tres compartían una firme veta moral. Ray incluso recordaba que en un campamento al que les habían rogado los tres a sus padres que los dejaran asistir habían hecho un juramento de sangre de ser amigos para siempre; él y Allie aún se reían al recordar la reacción de Gabe cuando se cortaron las manos. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que hicieron ese juramento, y seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Ray a sus amigos.

-Hola, Ray-saludaron Allie y Gabe al mismo tiempo.

-¿Emocionado por otro día de escuela?-preguntó Allie divertida.

-Tanto como puede estarlo alguien de nuestra edad-respondió Ray, y los tres se rieron del chiste, antes de retomar la marcha.

Caminaron por otros diez minutos hasta llegar a su destino, la Secundaria San Campion donde los tres estudiaban, pero cuando recién se acercaban a la escuela vieron un espectáculo que ninguno disfrutó: un muchacho de piel clara, ojos azules y pelo rubio engominado en un peinado a lo Johnny Bravo, vestido con una camiseta polo morada, pantalones caqui y tenis de deporte, atormentando a un chico más pequeño, al parecer uno de primer año. El rubio era Linus Carnahan, Carny para todos a su alrededor, el típico bravucón de la escuela, todo lo que Ray y sus amigos eran, Carny era todo lo contrario, pues a ojos no sólo de estudiantes sino también de maestros, era un cobarde que sólo se metía con gente más pequeña o más indefensa que él.

-Admiren al Ignoramus Máximus en todo su esplendor-dijo Gabe con un toque de sarcasmo, usando el pseudo-nombre científico que él mismo había inventado para referirse al rubio, haciendo reír a Allie por lo bajo.

Ray, si bien normalmente se reía por el chiste de su amigo, esta vez fruncía el ceño y en una muestra de valor, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Allie y Gabe sobre lo que hacía, empezó a caminar hacia Carny con paso decidido. Cabía decir que cuando el pelirrubio lo vio acercarse a él esbozó una sonrisa que al parecer mostraba una malicia y crueldad innatas de un bravucón, pero Ray no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un matón cobarde como Carny lo intimidara, por lo que siguió su camino hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro muchacho.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Mutante en persona-declaró Carny con burla. Ante el insulto Ray entrecerró los ojos con contenido desdén. El de pelo bicolor sabía por experiencia que una de las formas favoritas de Carny para meterse con chicos como él era hacer bromas de su herencia étnica, como por ejemplo el que Ray fuera nipo-americano.

-¿Mutante? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Carnahan?-preguntó Ray en respuesta. Ante la respuesta Carny frunció el ceño con enojo al verse desafiado.

-Claro que no, Pierce, ¿o prefieres tu apellido raro?-preguntó el chico rico con una mueca de desdeñosa burla.

-Ahora te burlas del apellido de mi familia paterna, ¿no hacías eso en primaria? Enserio debes estar quedándote sin ideas para repetirte a ti mismo-declaró Ray sonriendo con burla, mostrando que el insulto de Carny no lo había afectado.

El ataque a su ego de verdad debió dolerle a Carny, pues en un arranque de ira preparó un puño y se dispuso a intentar golpear a Ray, pero el medio japonés sólo tuvo que quitarse para esquivar el golpe. Varias veces el rubio intentó asestar un golpe contra el más pequeño, pero en cada intento al de pelo bicolor sólo le bastaba moverse para un lado o para el otro para esquivar el golpe. Finalmente cuando Carny, evidentemente ya agotado por tantos intentos de golpear a Ray, lanzó un ultimo intento de golpear al otro chico, cosa que Ray aprovechó, tomó a Carny de la muñeca del puño con el que había intentado golpearlo, dio un giro apoyando todo su peso en la parte de abajo y haciendo de palanca impulsó a Carny al piso, siendo aplaudido por todos los testigos, sus amigos incluidos. Finalmente, la llegada del entrenador Harper, el maestro de deportes, un hombre de pelo castaño bien peinado, ojos grises, nariz ancha y labios gruesos, vestido con indumentaria de Deportes, puso fin a la celebración.

-Charnahan, a la oficina de la directora, ahora-dijo el entrenador con voz autoritaria, y Carny se levantó como resorte para obedecer-tú también, Pierce-Okamoto-dijo mirando a Ray, quien asintió y dirigió una mirada a los rostros preocupados de Allie y Gabe antes de, junto con Carny, seguir al entrenador al interior de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, edificio que pertenecía a las Industrias Cadmus, una reconocida industria especializada en el estudio de energías limpias, y en una oficina ubicada en el último piso se hallaba un hombre apuesto, de largo pelo rubio oscuro, ojos grises y piel clara, vestido con un traje negro, corbata azul tinta, y zapatos negros, se encontraba de pie contra la ventana, con los brazos tras la espalda. El hombre era August Choten, presidente y fundador de las Industrias Cadmus, y uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Tras dar una mirada por la ventana de su oficina, que le daba una vista perfecta de todo San Campion, se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia su escritorio y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Alakshmi, querida, ¿serías tan amable de venir?-preguntó a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- _Si, señor_ -dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea. A los pocos minutos entró una muchacha de evidente ascendencia hindú, de pelo plateado, morena, ojos cafés, un lunar arriba de los labios pintados de morado, sumamente atractiva, vestida con un atuendo que combinaba perfecta y elegantemente tonos de morado en un estilo militar-¿quería verme, maestro?-preguntó la joven una vez en la oficina, tras hacer una reverencia al hombre.

-Sígueme, querida-pidió el hombre mientras se dirigía a la pared, donde se hallaba un retrato de sí mismo, en un marco bellamente decorado. Presionó un botón oculto en uno de los ornamentos del marco, y los ojos de la pintura se iluminaron de rojo, revelando ser lentes de reconocimiento de retina.

Tras confirmar la identidad del hombre, se oyó un chasquido y la pared se hizo algunos centímetros atrás y se deslizó hacia un lado, revelando un pasillo oculto, que volvió a ser cubierto por la pared falsa apenas el empresario y la muchacha. El señor Choten y la jovencita caminaron por un pasillo iluminado por luces LED, y tras varios minutos llegaron a lo que parecía un laboratorio, que parecía sacado de un programa de ciencia ficción, pues había tubos en los que flotaba una especie de material orgánico en un liquido viscoso. Una vez que llegaron, el hombre rubio se dirigió hacia un teclado que había en un panel de control, tecleó un par de comandos, y en una pantalla grande apareció un mapamundi que, a cada segundo, fue haciendo acercamientos hasta enfocarse en una zona de California, más precisamente en San Campion.

-Como verás, ya he localizado la firma de energía Magi del Colgante del Ogro, y qué coincidencias del ¡Destino!, se encuentra precisamente aquí, en San Campion-declaró el hombre con irónico placer.

-¿Quiere que lleve a algunos Engendros a recuperarlo?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Tan inteligente como siempre, Alakshmi, pero también quiero que lleves esto-respondió el hombre, mientras tomaba de una mesa lo que parecía un guante con un armazón tecnológico morado, destacando unas garras en las puntas de los dedos.

-Interesante accesorio-declaró la joven, mirando el guante en cuanto el hombre se lo entregó.

-Es más que un accesorio, éste es el resultado de mis experimentos para crear Daimons, este guante posee integrado un mecanismo de absorción de Magi que le permite a quién lo use convertir a quien quiera en un Daimon-le explicó el hombre.

-Entonces, si los Engendros fallan, ¿uso esta cosa para convertir a algún pobre diablo en un Daimon para que me ayude?-preguntó Alakshmi. Ante la pregunta de la muchacha el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-De nuevo tan inteligente como siempre, querida-fue toda la respuesta del hombre, y la joven sonrió con malicia ante esta.

De vuelta a la Secundaria San Campion, Ray y Carny ya habían sido dejados por el entrenador Harper en la oficina de la directora Dolores Derceto, una mujer que a pesar de estar confinada a una silla de ruedas, seguía siendo bella con su piel morena, pelo negro corto, ojos azules, vestida con camisa, saco aguamarina, pendientes y collar a juego y lentes de armazón delgado, con una manta en su regazo, cubriendo sus piernas (N/a: estrella invitada, los reto a adivinar de qué serie es). Ray, por puro respeto a la directora, se aguantaba para tirársele encima al rubio, pues apenas la directora había pedido una explicación éste le había empezado a tirar un cuento de cómo él estaba en sus asuntos cuando Ray se le tiró encima de repente y empezó a golpearlo, el cual la directora escuchó con semblante serio antes de tomar la palabra.

-No sé qué me molesta más, señor Carnahan, que siendo apenas lunes ya esté siendo enviado a mí oficina, o su cinismo en el asunto-empezó a decir la directora, mientras movía su silla de ruedas para moverse de detrás de su escritorio. Carny solo pudo dar rápidos vistazos a los lados antes de fijarse de vuelta en la directora, con un cómico rostro de espantado.

-¿Cinismo… directora?-preguntó el chico con voz aguda por el espanto.

-Si, cinismo, ¿o de verdad espera que me crea que el señor Pierce-Okamoto, uno de nuestros estudiantes de comportamiento más intachable, de la nada empezó a golpearlo a usted?-preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de Ray y le ponía una mano en el hombro, mientras el de pelo bicolor sonreía con algo de pena ante el halago de la directora.

-Pero directora Derceto….-empezó a decir el rubio cuando la directora lo interrumpió.

-En primera porque su cuento de que el señor Pierce-Okamoto fue quien lo golpeó se desmiente solo si uno se da cuenta de que usted no tiene ni un moretón en su cuerpo, en segunda porque tengo, cuando menos, catorce testigos que confirman que usted lanzó el primer puñetazo, y además de que el conflicto se originó porque usted estaba hostigando a un alumno de primer año-recalcó la directora mientras se alejaba en su silla de ruedas del par de jóvenes.

-¡Todos esos mienten, directora! todos tienen envidia de que yo soy rico e inventan mentiras de mí-se defendió el joven ofendido, mirando feo a Ray cuando éste soltó un resoplido burlón. La directora lo volvió a mirar y alzó una ceja en un rostro escéptico.

-¿Enserio? Entonces las cámaras de seguridad de afuera de la escuela también deben sentirse celosas de su riqueza, ya que según usted estas también mienten-dijo la directora con un toque de sarcasmo, mientras que ponía una cinta en un monitor de video, en el cual de inmediato se mostró una imagen de la entrada de la escuela, en la que se mostraba no solo el incidente que los había enviado a ambos a la oficina, sino unos minutos atrás, en los cuales se mostraba al rubio molestando al chico que molestaba cuando Ray y sus amigos arribaron a la escuela.

-Bueno… yo…-decía Carny, sin saber qué decir al verse atrapado, por lo que la directora continuó.

-Señor Carnahan, quiero que se quede en la oficina, llamaré a su padre para hablar seriamente con él-le dijo la mujer con dureza, antes de fijar su atención en Ray-señor Pierce-Okamoto, por lo visto ya acabé con usted, puede retirarse a clase-dijo suavizando su expresión, a lo que el chico se puso de pie.

-Gracias, directora-agradeció el de pelo bicolor haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina.

Una vez librado de la oficina de la directora, Ray se dirigió al salón donde él y los demás tenían clase de historia con el señor Boyd, un hombre de mediana edad con lentes de media luna, escaso pelo gris a los lados de la cabeza y ojos grises y bigote. Ray asomó su cabeza por la puerta del aula y pidió permiso para entrar, siendo bien recibido por el señor Boyd, quien seguramente ya habría sido avisado por los demás del retraso de Ray y Carny, y de sus amigos, quienes le sonrieron aliviados cuando él fue a sentarse en el lugar que él solía ocupar cerca de ellos.

Cuando pasó junto a Portia Rocca, una rubia de ojos grises y piel clara, que ese día vestía una blusa a tirantes aguamarina, jeans blancos y zapatos planos a juego con su blusa, considerada por muchos, en particular chicas, como el equivalente femenino de Carny, ésta le sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado que a Ray, por algún motivo, le pareció coqueta. La verdad la relación de Ray con Portia era confusa, no era como la de la rubia con Allie en la que las dos chicas eran rivales que podían a veces llevarse bien y ya, pues resultaba que con Ray, Portia se portaba realmente extraña, en un momento lo molestaba porque él trabajaba en el club campestre del que su familia y la de Allie eran miembros en el verano y los fines de semana para ganar su propio dinero, y en otro parecía que en cualquier momento lo agarraría de la camiseta y se lo llevaría a donde pudieran estar solos. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto y continuó su camino hacia su asiento de siempre, entre Allie y Gabe.

Las clases pasaron con toda la normalidad, la verdad con Carny en la oficina de la directora, seguramente siendo regañado por su padre, las clases fueron por demás tranquilas, incluso se los demás pudieron realizar clases como Deportes sin temer que Carny intentara nada contra ellos. Finalmente llegó el fin de clases, y los estudiantes pasaron a retirarse para sus casas, y justo en eso se hallaban Ray y sus amigos, quienes aprovechaban para conversar.

-Ray, ¿quieres ir a mi casa hoy a jugar videojuegos?-ofreció el muchacho de color al medio asiático.

-Me encantaría, Gabe pero le prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría con algunas tareas-respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa triste mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sabes, Ray, eres sin duda el último chico que hace de buena gana labores para su mamá-declaró Allie divertida. Los dos chicos sólo rieron ante el chiste de la rubia.

-¡Mutante!-oyeron a alguien gritar, cosa que cortó las risas de Ray y Gabe, para que el trío viera a Carny acercándose a ellos con rostro enfadado-por tu culpa mi padre me amenazó con castigarme-reclamó molesto el rubio al medio japonés, quien ni se inmutó ante el tono enfadado del otro chico.

-¿Me vas a culpar de que tu padre te castigara, Carny? Fuiste tú quien empezó todo, y quien se quiso pasar de listo mintiéndole a Derceto-declaró Ray, alzando una ceja en su rostro serio.

El comentario naturalmente hizo enojar a Carny, quien rápidamente empezó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el muchacho más bajo, a quien sólo le bastaba moverse para tal o tal lado para esquivar los golpes del rubio. Los amigos del medio japonés miraban entre molestos y aburridos el enfrentamiento si se le podía llamar así, más que nada por la evidente falta de madurez del rubio. Una risa divertida llamó la atención de la pareja, y al buscar su fuente se encontraron con Portia, quien miraba divertida a los otros dos chicos.

-Carny siempre me ha dado risa con su comportamiento-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado.

-¿Te da risa que trate mal a las personas?-preguntó Allie enfadada.

-Eso no, Allie querida, lo que me da risa es que cuando se trata de Ray, Carny siempre busca meterse con él y cuando se mete en problemas por eso se hace la victima-explicó la muchacha-y también me da risa que siempre intenta golpearlo, aun cuando él mismo sabe que Ray es mucho más ágil, dado que se ejercita más-agregó mientras entrecerraba los ojos con lo que parecía más travesía en la voz, haciendo que Allie arqueara la ceja.

De pronto el pleito entre los dos chicos se vio interrumpido por una serie de gruñidos, y cuando los cinco chicos vieron la fuente del ruido se encontraron con una visión aterradora: unas criaturas que parecían humanoides vestidos con mallas marrones, con botas y guantes grises, mascaras de igual color con agujeros, y con armaduras de mismo color que las otras piezas de indumentaria (N/a: son estos en caso de que no los reconozcan ni por el nombre wiki/Hidiacs?file=MF_ ). Las criaturas se lanzaron a atacar a los adolescentes.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Gabe aterrado.

-No sé, pero son asquerosas-declaró Allie asqueada.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo-concordó Portia.

Las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque, y los cinco jóvenes se vieron obligados a defenderse. Si bien las criaturas eran muchas, superando a los chicos en número de tres a uno, era evidente que no eran muy listos, y si bien eran Ray y Carny quienes más criaturas derribaban, Gabe, Allie y Portia también podían defenderse. Ninguno veía a la muchacha de pelo plateado que se escondía detrás de un árbol, y veía no con ojos felices como los jóvenes vencían a los monstruos.

-Bolsas de baba inútiles-declaró la muchacha molesta-Engendros-declaró, y una nueva horda de criaturas apareció-esperó que habiendo más puedan reducirlos-declaró, mientras enviaba a las criaturas recién llegadas a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Con los jóvenes, estos ya habían derrotado a varias de las criaturas, cuando más gruñidos llamaron su atención, lo que los hizo ver que más criaturas hacían acto de aparición, y si bien ya habían derrotado a varias, ahora se veía que tenían problemas, ya que los monstruos los tenían rodeados.

-Son demasiados-declaró Ray molesto.

-No podemos con todos-declaró Allie preocupada.

Desde los arboles, Alaskhmi sonreía complacida de ver que sus criaturas ya tenían rodeados a los cinco jóvenes, ahora solo sería cosa de ver cual de los cinco llevaba el Colgante del Ogro consigo. Pero su victoria se esfumó cuando aparecieron dos figuras misteriosas.

La misteriosa pareja eran una mujer de piel pálida, de piel negro y ropa que combinaba negro con morado, la otra una mujer pelirroja de piel clara, vestida de ropa que mezclaba blanco con dorado. Apenas aparecieron y sin decir palabra, la pareja se lanzó a combatir a las criaturas. Lo que sorprendió a los jóvenes fue que, si bien ellos habían derribado a varias de esas criaturas, el par de mujeres derribaron ellas solas a todavía más criaturas que los cinco chicos. Tras derrotar a las criaturas, la pareja miró a los chicos que sólo las veían confundidos.

-Vengan con nosotras si quieren vivir-declaró la mujer de blanco.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Ray, sin saber precisamente qué decir.

-No hay tiempo para explicar ahora, ¡vengan ahora!-apresuró la mujer de negro, y los chicos no tuvieron forma de negarse ante la orden de la mujer, por lo que empezaron a correr.

Detrás de los arboles, Alakshmi veía furiosa el cómo, no hablemos de un grupo de adolescentes más chicos que ella misma, un par de señoras de edad, vencieron a un regimiento de casi treinta Engendros sin ningún esfuerzo. La muchacha, frustrada, dio un puñetazo al árbol más cercano, agrietando la corteza.

-Es hora de recurrir a la artillería pesada-declaró con voz molesta.

Continuara…

Primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, tratando de agregar más fanfics a éste fandom que me gusta tanto y que me entristece saber no fue gustado por los que se merecía aquí en Latinoamérica, y espero que aliente a más personas a escribir fics de esta serie, como sea, no se confíen trataré de subir otros, ojala les guste, y me dejen review.


	2. Liberando al Totema Parte 2

Disclaimers: " _Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo"_ no me pertenece sino a Hasbro, así como "Final Fantasy" pertenece a Square Enix, solo uso los personajes para mi fanfic, que es por diversión sin paga

Guerra de los Totemas

Capitulo Dos: Liberando al Totema, Parte Dos

Recién habían pasado quince minutos desde que el grupo de jóvenes habían seguido al par de mujeres, escapando del grupo de criaturas viscosas, viendo con curiosidad que al parecer ellos eran los únicos que reparaban en la pareja, pues a pesar de lo llamativo de la ropa de las dos mujeres, nadie parecía fijarse ni en las mujeres ni en los adolescentes. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de correr, llegaron a lo que parecía un lote baldío, y fue cuando las dos mujeres decidieron detenerse, siendo imitadas por los chicos.

-¿También lo notaste?-preguntó la mujer de negro, que ahora que los chicos la veían bien era alta, de pelo negro, peinado en gruesas trenzas decoradas con cráneos en las puntas, con un cráneo y huesos a modo de peineta, ojos marrones, piel pálida con varios rasgos de que era una mujer de edad, con un vestido morado con los hombros y clavícula descubiertos, con un elegante estilo gótico, a su compañera.

-Si, esas criaturas, sean lo que sean, están hechos de magi, pero había algo que no había bien-declaró la otra mujer, que era de pelo pelirrojo peinado más suelto que su compañera, salvo por varios rizos en la parte superior de su cabello, piel más tostada que la otra mujer, ojos verdes, y vestía con un elegante traje blanco, que la hacía parecer uno de los personajes de los comics de fantasía que le encantaban a Allie y Gabe.

-La Energía Magi que irradiaban esas criaturas no es normal, había algo raro-declaró la otra mujer. Fue cuando Ray, sabiendo que hablaba por él y por los otros, decidió que ya era hora de obtener algunas respuestas.

-¿Disculpen? Agradecemos que nos ayudaran con esas… cosas, pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Ray confundido.

-Les explicaremos mejor adentro-propuso la mujer de blanco con una sonrisa misteriosa, que confundió al medio japonés y al resto.

-¿Adentro? ¿Adentro de qué? Esto es un lote baldío, tierra vacía nada más-declaró Portia, empezando ésta a dudar de la sanidad mental de las dos mujeres.

La pareja sólo ensanchó sus enigmáticas sonrisas, antes de alzar la de negro la mano derecha y la de blanco la izquierda, que empezaron a brillar con auras negra y blanca respectivamente. Para sorpresa de los chicos, frente a ellos el lote baldío comenzó a desaparecer, o mejor dicho en donde antes había estado dicho lote ahora se materializaba una mansión que parecía datar del siglo XIX, con paredes color café claro, un tejado verde claro, y varias ventanas repartidas por las paredes y el tejado, destacando un gran vitral en el centro del tejado que miraba a la calle. Casi a los pocos segundos de aparecer, las puertas dobles empezaron a abrirse, como dando bienvenida a las personas en su pórtico. Ray y los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras las mujeres subían por la escalinata que daba a las puertas, antes de fijarse que los chicos no las seguían.

-Vamos, entren-dijo la mujer de negro con una sonrisa de medio lado, y los chicos tuvieron que aceptar la invitación.

-Bienvenidos al Sanctum Sanctorum-declaró la pelirroja cuando los cinco jóvenes cruzaron las puertas, que casi de inmediato se cerraron.

Volviendo al parque, Alakshmi estaba que retozaba de ira, pues su intento de recuperar el Colgante del Ogro fracasó miserablemente. Ella, naturalmente, culpaba del fallo a los Engendros, que habían sido demasiado débiles para dejarse apalear por un montón de chicos, y luego por un par de señoras mayores. Hasta agradecía que su maestro no hubiera estado para ver el vergonzoso desempeño de las tropas. Ahora sólo le quedaba como opción usar el guante que el señor Choten le había dado para convertir a algún pobre diablo en un Daimon. Y justo frente a ella pasaba un candidato perfecto, el Entrenador Harper.

-Disculpe, señor, necesito un favor-empezó a decir la muchacha, haciéndose la victima, llamando la atención del hombre.

-¿Qué necesita, señorita?-preguntó el maestro de Deportes, dispuesto a ayudar a la jovencita. Alakshmi sonrió con malicia.

-Que se quede quieto y no se mueva-declaró mientras le apuntaba con el guante que su maestro le había dado. Las garras en las puntas de los dedos, al parecer aún unidas a estos por lo que parecían cables de energía, salieron disparadas al pecho del maestro, quien sólo pudo observar como lo atacaban mientras comenzaba a brillar con una luz morada.

Cuando la luz se disipó, el Entrenador Harper se había convertido en un monstruo humanoide, luciendo como un hombre de piel plateada, con una sonrisa eterna en la cara, lentes oscuros, un peinado a lo Johnny Bravo, vestido con ropa deportiva ajustada, y puños grandes color rojo, destacando una marca amarilla en su pecho que parecía unas garras (N/a: es este wiki/Corrupted).

-Coachguy reportándose al deber-declaró el monstruo que solía ser el entrenador, haciendo pose de fisicoculturista.

-Debe ser una broma-declaró Alakshmi mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro con pena ajena-bueno, me tendrás que servir, quiero que causes disturbios y atraigas al chico que lleva el Colgante del Ogro-le ordenó la muchacha al Daimon.

-Si, señora-declaró Coachguy, mientras se lanzaba a cumplir el mandato.

-Sé que me acabaré arrepintiendo de esto, pero no quiero averiguar cuándo-declaró la muchacha hindú.

Mientras tanto, en las Industrias Cadmus, el señor Choten se encontraba firmando algunos documentos, aunque la verdad era que lo hacía casi automáticamente, pues su mente se hallaba más meditando en cuánto parecía tardar Alakshimi en recuperar el amuleto, pues ella incluso había llevado todo un regimiento de Engendros para la misión. De pronto sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al oír un ruido proveniente de afuera de su oficina.

-¡Señor Choten!-gritó un hombre de pelo negro, firmemente peinado y engominado, piel blanca, ojos marrones, y con bigote, vestido con camisa blanca, pantalones y zapatos negros, lentes, corbata y bata de laboratorio, seguido por un hombre de pelo castaño claro, ojos de igual color, piel blanca y vestido de forma similar al que había entrado de forma abrupta a la oficina, siendo seguidos de cerca por la secretaria del señor Choten.

-Doctor Anton, Doctor Salisbury, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-preguntó el hombre, como si el doctor Anton, el del bigote y pelo engominado, no hubiera entrado gritando a su oficina.

-Señor Choten, le juro que intenté evitar que entraran a su oficina-se intentaba excusar la mujer sumamente angustiada.

-Vinimos a exigir una explicación de su parte ¡inmediatamente!-declaró el doctor Anton, con un tono que denotaba verdadera molestia.

-Por favor, Charles, tranquilízate-pidió el doctor Salisbury a su compañero.

-No se preocupe, Doctor Salisbury, lo que el Doctor Anton quiera preguntarme con gusto lo responderé-declaró Choten con aparente afabilidad-Lucrecia, tú puedes retirarte, es más, si gustas retírate a almorzar, querida-dijo con amabilidad a su secretaria.

-Si, señor-declaró la mujer, con sumo alivio, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina. Una vez solo con los científicos, el hombre se puso de pie y se puso delante de su escritorio, apoyándose en éste.

-Muy bien, caballeros, ¿qué desean que les explique?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Queremos saber en qué ha estado usando nuestras investigaciones-dijo el Doctor Anton con voz que denotaba ira contenida.

-Charles…-empezó a pedir el científico más joven.

-No, Horace, tanto tú como yo merecemos saber qué hace éste hombre con nuestros trabajos-atajó el mayor de los dos-¿acaso tú no te sentiste molesto al saber que había demasiadas omisiones en las directrices de tu investigación de células creadas por bioingeniería?-preguntó a su colega, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno… sí-admitió Salisbury. Su investigación se dedicaba a poder utilizar la bioingeniería para crear células útiles para reparar daños en la piel o cuerpos de personas con distintos males, desde cáncer de piel hasta la perdida de un miembro u órgano propiamente dicho, y la idea de no saber realmente todo el cuadro del por qué su investigación se le hacía honestamente preocupante.

-Además de que, curiosamente, descubrimos que de la energía autosustentable que usted creó para su edificio, la mayor parte va para esta oficina, pero no veo nada que amerite semejante cantidad de energía, así que explíquenos, señor Choten, ¿qué hace realmente con nuestros estudios? ¿Para qué necesita semejante cantidad de energía para esta oficina? Hable ahora o hágalo con la policía-declaró el doctor Anton sumamente molesto, enfado que pareció aumentar cuando oyó al señor Choten reírse por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, Doctor Anton, si tanto insiste, más que decirles se los mostraré-declaró mientras volvía a ponerse detrás de su escritorio, y extraía de uno de los cajones un guante idéntico al que le dio a Alakshmi, salvo que éste era color plateado con detalles azules.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-preguntó Salisbury preocupado.

-Ya verán-declaró el empresario mientras apuntaba las garras del guante hacia Doctor Anton. Las garras salieron disparadas hacia el pecho del científico, tomándolo por sorpresa, y envolviendo al hombre en una luz plateada antes de desplomarse al suelo, y antes de que el Doctor Salisbury pudiera hacer algo o pudiera escapar, las garras se clavaron en su pecho, envolviéndolo en la misma luz que a su colega.

Cuando la luz plateada se disipó, donde hacía un momento se hallaba el Doctor Anton se hallaba un Daimon con apariencia de mayordomo, con piel gris, ojos tapados por lentes grises, bigote de villano de película antigua, pelo negro engominado de forma que parecía tener cuernos, una sonrisa en el rostro, vestido de elegante esmoquin y guantes blancos; donde el Doctor Salisbury había estado un momento antes ahora había un Daimon que parecía usar una armadura azul claro con detalles en azul oscuro, con un rostro azul que mostraba una eterna expresión de tristeza, además de varias máscaras trágicas decorando su armadura. Lo único que ambos tenían en común era la marca al parecer típica de los Daimons.

-Jinxer, reportándose al deber, Amo-se presentó el Daimon sonriente que había sido el Doctor Anton.

-Wrench a su servicio, Amo-se presentó el Daimon trágico que antes era el Doctor Salisbury.

-Bien, creo que todo ya quedo resuelto-declaró el hombre con tranquila diversión-ahora, síganme-declaró, mientras se dirigía a su retrato.

-Sí, Amo-dijeron ambos Daimons al mismo tiempo.

De vuelta al Sanctum Sanctorum, los cinco jóvenes miraban sorprendidos que el lugar, que aún los tenía sorprendido por el hecho de que pudiera esconderse a la vista de la gente, más al ver que al parecer más que una casa fuera un museo, pues sólo en el recibidor había reliquias que daban la pinta de tener mínimo un cuarto de siglo de antigüedad. Siguieron a las dos mujeres hasta otras puertas dobles, que resultaron dar a un salón bellamente decorado con antigüedades y retratos, por no decir los hermosos vitrales en las ventanas.

-Seguramente se preguntaran quiénes somos y qué es éste lugar-empezó a decir la mujer de blanco-bueno, mi nombre es Udonna-dijo, presentándose a sí misma.

-Y el mío es Jaha-se presentó la mujer de negro-y éste, como dijimos, es el Sanctum Sanctorum, la Casa de los Misterios-explicó, haciendo un ademán de referirse a la enorme mansión-creo que la pregunta que queda es, ¿cómo se llaman ustedes, jóvenes?-preguntó, mirando a los muchachos.

-Mi nombre es Ray Pierce-Okamoto-se presentó el medio japonés.

-Yo soy Allie Underhill-se presentó la rubia.

-Gabe Wallace-se presentó el muchacho de color.

-Portia Rocca-se presentó la otra rubia, con una mueca prepotente.

-Yo no veo por qué debamos presentarnos…-empezó a decir Carny, cuando un codazo de parte de Portia en sus costillas lo calló-Carny Carnahan-dijo casi inmediatamente, mirando enojado a la muchacha mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado.

-Su verdadero nombre es Linus-dijo Portia con una sonrisa burlona, usando su mano derecha para "evitar" que el muchacho a su izquierda la escuchara.

-¡No me llames así, Rocca!-vociferó el muchacho molesto. Ignorando el ataque de ira del rubio, Ray dio un paso al frente.

-Agradecemos que nos ayudaran con esas criaturas pero…-no supo como hacer la pregunta.

-¿Por qué los trajimos aquí, Raiden?-preguntó Udonna por él. Ray no sabía qué lo sorprendió más, si que Udonna supo lo que preguntaría, o que sin que él se lo dijera supiera cuál era su nombre completo.

-Para eso, hay varias cosas que los cinco deben oír, algo de lo que depende tal vez el destino de la Humanidad-explicó Jaha-como por ejemplo, ¿alguno de ustedes ha oído el termino "Energía Magi"?-preguntó a los jóvenes,.

-¿"Magi"? ¿Cómo Magia?-preguntó Gabe con curiosidad.

-Exacto, Gabriel, de hecho, la palabra "magia" tiene una de sus varias fuentes, precisamente, en la palabra "magi"-explicó Udonna.

-La Energía Magi, o magi para abreviar, es la energía que todos tenemos en nuestro interior, también conocida como Energía Vital, Maná Chi, Chakra, Ki, Quintaescencia, y otras docenas de nombres, y que nosotros los humanos somos capaces, en cierta medida, controlar a su antojo-explicó Jaha, poniendo las manos tras su espalda.

-Esperen, esperen, para resumir, ¿nos están diciendo que la magia es real?-preguntó Allie confundida.

-Se podría decir, Allison-dijo Jaha encogiéndose de hombros.

-Verán, lo que los humanos comúnmente denominan "magia" no es sino la habilidad de ciertas personas de controlar su magi o incluso el de otras personas, pero como casi todo en la vida, tiene sus trampas-explicó Udonna.

-Ya sabía yo que había una trampa-declaró Portia con algo de sarcasmo.

-Verán, para poder controlar el magi es necesario tener cierta cantidad en uno mismo, y no todos tenemos la suficiente energía magi para tener la habilidad de controlarlo-explicó Udonna.

-Se puede aumentar la energía magi propia mediante la meditación y el entrenamiento, pero hablamos de algo que puede llegar a tomar años e incluso décadas, no es algo que se puede lograr de la noche a la mañana-explicó Jaha.

-Así fue como hicieron algo como hacer aparecer el Sanctum Sanctorum de la nada, ¿no es así?-preguntó Gabe.

-O también para evitar que la gente en la calle reparara en ustedes-agregó Ray.

-Correcto-declararon ambas mujeres.

-Pero repito, ¿para qué nos hicieron venir?-preguntó Allie, ya algo harta de que no les dieran las respuestas que buscaban. En respuesta, Udonna y Jaha fijaron su vista en Ray, cosa que hizo que el medio japonés se tensara.

-Raiden, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste de dónde salió tu colgante?-preguntó la mujer de negro al jovencito.

-Yo… la verdad, no lo sé, según mis padres me lo compraron de niño, pero el anticuario al que se lo compraron no supo decirles su origen o algo parecido-explicó el de pelo bicolor, tomando su collar con una mano.

-Hay una historia que deben oír, algo que les explicará plenamente por qué pedimos su presencia aquí-explicó Udonna con una sonrisa.

Mientras todo hablaba, Jaha había tomado un libro de apariencia gruesa, con apariencia de tener, como mínimo, mil años de antigüedad, de cubierta de cuero dura, y con paginas amarillentas, pero aun con la dureza de tomos modernos. La mujer de negro llevó el libro a un atril alto, y los chicos inmediatamente fueron al atril para mirar el enorme tomo que Jaha había tomado. En la cubierta tenía un grabado que parecía tan bello como complicado.

-¿Qué es éste libro?-preguntó Allie.

-El Xenotome, el Libro de lo Desconocido-explicó Udonna, mientras su compañera abría el libro. En la primera pagina del tomo, había un dibujo de lo que parecían ser cinco figuras, rodeadas por escritos en una lengua extraña.

-¿Qué lengua es esta?-preguntó Gabe al darse cuenta que el libro parecía estar escrito en una lengua que él no reconocía.

-Se llama taliano, un lenguaje olvidado por la humanidad por miles de años, cuando las Historias se volvieron Leyendas, y las Leyendas en Mitos-explicó Jaha mientras pasaba las paginas-pronto la aprenderán-aseguró mirando al joven de color.

-Hace miles de años, los Occuria, los Dioses Olvidados, crearon trece entidades poderosas a través de su magi infinito, los Totemas, encarnaciones mismas de las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza, realzadas con el Magi Ancestral-empezó a narrar Udonna. Al pasar la página, los muchachos vieron con sorpresa que en la siguiente página, que parecía en blanco, los chicos vieron sorprendidos cómo en esta aparecían trece dibujos con estilo tribal, acompañados por un texto en la misma lengua de la primera página.

-Cada Totema en sí es único, cada uno poseyendo poder sobre el Fuego, el Viento, la Muerte, la Gravedad, la Tierra, la Luz, el Éter, el Veneno, el Alma, el Trueno, el Agua, el Hielo, y la Oscuridad-relató Jaha, señalando un glifo diferente conforme mencionaba cada elemento que, según ella, cada Totema controlaba.

-La tarea de los Totemas era enseñar a los Hombres a usar su energía magi y fungir como guardianes de la Naturaleza, pero su poder se volvió incontrolable, y los Occuria se vieron obligados a encerrarlos en Ivalice, un mundo fantasma, encerrados en prisiones que ni ellos mismos podrían romper-prosiguió Udonna, mientras cambiaba la página, y en la nueva en que se enfocaba aparecía la escena de una batalla tórrida y casi fantástica.

-Pero los Occuria, confiados en que los Totema todavía tenían potencial para proteger y enseñar a la humanidad, crearon un grupo de artefactos místicos, llaves, que le permitían a los humanos invocar el poder individual de los Totemas, así como liberarlos devuelta en el plano físico-explicó Jaha, mientras que en la página en la que había marcado el libro aparecía la ilustración de varios objetos.

-Y es justo lo que nos reúne aquí y ahora-completó Udonna.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Udonna?-preguntó Gabe con curiosidad.

-Raiden, quiero que veas esta página, y me digas si reconoces algo de ella-pidió Jaha enigmáticamente, y Ray solo obedeció.

Para sorpresa del de pelo bicolor, en la página que la mujer de negro le pidió que viera había no solo un dibujo fiel de su medallón, sino que también una ilustración perfectamente fidedigna de la criatura semi-humana con la que se veía acompañado siempre en su eterno sueño recurrente. Igual que el resto de las páginas, las ilustraciones se veían rodeadas por palabras escritas en el idioma que Jaha había llamado tailano. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de Ray, Udonna y Jaha sólo sonrieron con complicidad ante el descubrimiento.

-Pero, ¿qué significa esto?-preguntó Ray confundido.

-Significa, Raiden, que tú tienes en tú poder uno de los objetos utilizados por los Antiguos para invocar a los Totemas-explicó Udonna.

-Para ser más precisos, se trata del Colgante del Ogro, usado para invocar a Belias el Ogro, el Totema del Fuego-agregó Jaha.

Ray, ante la revelación de las dos mujeres, sólo pudo mirar su medallón. Colgante del Ogro, así lo había llamado Jaha. Al comparar las letras grabadas en la plata del medallón alrededor del rubí del centro con las letras escritas en el Xenotome, pudo comprobar que, en efecto, estaban escritos en el mismo idioma, cosa que confirmaba la teoría de Udonna y Jaha de que era uno de los objetos relacionados con los Totemas.

-Oigan, acabo de pensar-dijo Gabe de pronto-¿y si las criaturas que nos atacaron en el parque iban precisamente tras el collar de Ray?-preguntó mirando preocupado a los demás.

-Entonces los mandó alguien que sabe lo que es el collar, y sabe que Ray lo tiene-secundó Allie.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver con nosotros cuatro? Es Ray el que tiene el colgante ese-declaró Portia, arqueando una ceja con gesto desdeñoso.

-Crean en el destino o no, en la suerte o no, fue una fuerza misteriosa la que decidió que ustedes cinco estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar cuando esas criaturas atacaran a Raiden intentando robarle el Colgante del Ogro-explicó Udonna.

-Y si nuestro presentimiento es correcto, si están aquí, es porque ustedes cuatro, al igual que Raiden, están destinados a poseer una de las reliquias ancestrales-explicó Jaha con seriedad.

-Oh, no, lo siento, pero en locuras místicas yo no me meto-declaró Portia, agitando las manos en negación.

-Y ustedes de verdad están locas si creen que dejaré que me vean en público con el Mutante y éstos tres-declaró Carny con desdén.

-Lo siento, pero si tenemos razón, ustedes no pueden negarse a algo tan importante-dijo Udonna con tono maternal.

-Por no decir que de todas formas, ambos ya saben demasiado para negarse-secundó Jaha. Carny y Portia no tuvieron más elección que aceptar las palabras de ambas mujeres.

De pronto, para espanto de los cinco jóvenes, empezaron a oírse gritos en toda la habitación, y Jaha y Udonna se dirigieron a un espejo montado en una pared cercana al atril en el que habían puesto el Xenotome. Cuando la mujer de blanco pasó la mano enfrente del objeto reflectante, la imagen dejó de reflejar la imagen del cuarto, y de ahí pasó a mostrar lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad, ahí, causando destrucción y miedo, había lo que parecía un sujeto de piel y pelo metálicos de enormes sonrisa y puños.

-¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?-preguntó Portia entre confundida y extrañada.

-Udonna…-dijo Jaha por lo bajo.

-Lo sé, Jaha, yo también lo siento-declaró la mujer de blanco a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sienten, Udonna?-preguntó Allie preocupada.

-Esa cosa… es un Daimon, un ser sin magi-explicó Jaha.

-¿Un ser sin magi?-preguntó Ray.

-Allison, justo hace un momento, mencionaste que seguramente a las criaturas que los atacaron en el parque los envió alguien que sabe que Raiden tiene el Colgante del Ogro, ¿no es así?-preguntó Udonna a la rubia.

-Sí, Udonna-respondió la chica.

-Si tienes razón, la presencia del Daimon significa que quien mandara a esas criaturas es alguien de poder y conocimientos, porque el procedimiento para crear Daimons es sumamente complicado, ya que hablamos de extraer todo el magi de un ser vivo-explicó la mujer pelirroja.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ese Daimon?-preguntó Ray con seriedad, viendo la destrucción que la criatura causaba en la ciudad.

-En el centro, creo que cerca de la Principal-dijo Jaha, analizando la imagen que el espejo mostraba.

Sorprendiendo a todos, salvo al parecer Udonna y Jaha dadas sus sonrisas enigmáticas, Ray enfiló a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del salón, tomando en su carrera un antifaz blanco con rayas ondulantes rojas que se hallaba en una mesa. Sabiendo que no tenían más opción que seguir al otro muchacho, los otros cuatro decidieron seguirlo, aprovechando para tomar cada uno un antifaz de los que estaban en la mesa, idénticos al de Ray salvo por el color de los detalles, decidiéndose Allie por uno con negro, Gabe tomando uno con amarillo, Portia eligiendo uno que tenía dorado y Carny optando por el único que quedaba que ostentaba detalles morados. Tan acarrerados estaban por seguir al medio japonés que ninguno se detuvo a analizar que, cuando entraron, donde se hallaba la mesa de la que tomaron los antifaces no había nada, y si alguno hubiera vuelto se hubiera dado cuenta de que ésta había desaparecido.

En el centro, Coachguy se encontraba causando devastación por la ciudad, divirtiéndose entre causar daño a los edificios, torturar a las personas con su habilidad de, mediante un rayo que disparaba por sus puños, obligarlos a ejercitarse hasta el cansancio, o ver huir a aquellos que lograban escapar de su ataque. La señorita Alakshmi le había dado órdenes de causar disturbios hasta que apareciera el chico con el Colgante del Ogro, pero en lo personal Coachguy esperaba que el muchacho no apareciera hasta pasadas un par de horas.

-¡Oye, bobo!-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse se encontró con un muchacho vestido con camisa verde, jeans, botas negras, una chamarra roja, un antifaz blanco con detalles rojos y, lo más importante, el Colgante del Ogro en el cuello.

-Miren nada más, justo el chico al que me pidieron atrapar-declaró Couchguy divertido-muy bien, mocoso, si sabes lo que te conviene, me entregaras ese lindo collar que traes ahí-amenazó el monstruo, amenazando con un puño a Ray.

-Ya crees tú que te lo daré-desafió el muchacho.

-¡Ray!-oyó una voz a sus espaldas, y al girarse vio a sus amigos, a Carny y Portia, los cuatro con antifaces parecidos al suyo salvo por los detalles a colores.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el de pelo bicolor confundido.

-¿Qué crees que hacemos, tonto? Venimos a ayudarte-declaró Allie como si la pregunta de Ray fuera estúpida.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero ésta es una fiesta privada, pero tranquilos traje compañeros para que ustedes entrenen ¡Engendros!-exclamó, y varias de las criaturas que los habían atacado en el parque aparecieron de todos lados, lanzándose a atacar a Allie, Gabe, Portia y Carny.

-El lado positivo es que ya sabemos qué son-declaró el chico de color.

-Cállate, Gabe-le regañó Allie.

Ray iba a lanzarse a ayudar a sus amigos, pero de pronto tuvo que esquivar los enormes puños rojos de Coachguy, quien si no intentaba golpear al chico con sus enormes puños, trataba de alcanzarlo con su rayo, haciendo que los Engendros que alcanzaba en vez fueran afectados por su efecto. Mientras los golpes y rayos de Coachguy eran esquivados por Ray, el Daimon se enojaba cada vez más y más. Lo único que frustraba a Ray era ver que, aparentemente, de momento sólo podía esquivar los golpes de Coachguy, pues sus intentos de golpearlo o patearlo de regreso sólo habían resultado en que le dolieran los puños y las piernas, además de arriesgarse a ser blanco fácil de los puños del Daimon.

-¡Se acabó!-declaró Coachguy finalmente, y dio un puñetazo en el suelo, causando un temblor que tanto a Ray como a los demás, los Engendros incluidos, cayeron al piso-muy bien, esto se acaba aquí, mocoso, entrégame el Colgante del Ogro ¡ahora!-exigió el Daimon, incluso habiendo perdido su eterna sonrisa de la cara. Ray, habiéndose recuperado de la sacudida y empezando a levantarse, miró con enojo al Daimon, mientras fijar tomar su collar y mirarlo fijamente antes de volver a mirar al Daimon, ésta vez con una mirada determinada.

-¿Quieres el Colgante del Ogro? ¡Lo tendrás!-declaró Ray con determinación, mientras unas llamas salidas del piso empezaron a rodearlo, tomando por sorpresa a los demás chicos.

-Ray…-dijo Allie casi muda de la sorpresa.

-¡Belias el Ogro, dame tu poder!-exclamó, y las llamas que lo rodeaban tomaron mayor intensidad, básicamente atrapando al medio japonés en un torbellino de fuego.

Cuando las llamas se disolvieron, Ray usaba un atuendo distinto al que usaba cuando las llamas lo rodearon: ahora usaba una camiseta sin mangas de cuero roja con detalles dorados (N/a: como la que usa Damian Wayne pero sin el logo de Robin), guanteletes rojos que llegaban a medio antebrazo, pantalones ajustados negros, botas de combate rojas con agujetas doradas, y un antifaz de cuero rojo (N/a: también el mismo diseño que la de Damian Wayne). Cuando el cambio se completó, Ray se puso en posición de combate. Todos los demás vieron impresionados el cambio que había sufrido el chico, y eso incluía al propio Ray.

-Wow, esto si que es increíble-dijo Ray emocionado al ver su nuevo atuendo.

-No te acostumbres, porque no durarás mucho con él-declaró Coachguy antes de atacar al menor. Pero para sorpresa tanto del Daimon como de los demás del grupo, Ray detuvo el puño de Coachguy con solo una mano, antes de que, con el mismo movimiento de judo con el que derribó a Carny, tiró al Daimon al suelo.

De ahí, la batalla ahora volvía a estar nivelada a favor del medio japonés, pues no sólo cuando Coachguy intentaba golpearlo él esquivaba sus golpes con mayor facilidad que antes, sino que cuando Ray se los devolvía sus puñetazos y patadas ahora si surtían efecto contra el Daimon musculoso, pues éste retrocedía cada que el muchacho le daba un puñetazo o una patada. Y fue cuando el Daimon decidió hacer trampa para asegurarse el triunfo.

-Toma esto-dijo Coachguy disparándole su rayo, seguro de que atrapando a Ray en una rutina de ejercicios sin fin tendría la ventaja suficiente para derrotarlo, pero para su sorpresa el medio japonés con un puñetazo bloqueó su rayo sin que éste le afectara siquiera.

-Creo que me toca-declaró Ray, mientras unas llamas envolvían sus puños- _Baningu Saramanda_ (1)-anunció mientras daba dos feroces puñetazos, disparando dos bolas de fuego que a medio camino hacia su objetivo se juntaron y formaron la forma de una salamandra de fuego, que impactó por completo en el pecho de Coachguy, derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Lo que sorprendió a los chicos fue lo que pasó a continuación: la marca de garras que Coachguy tenía en el pecho se disolvió como si fuera cristal rompiéndose, el cuerpo del Daimon empezó a brillar y a cambiar de forma, y cuando la luz se disolvió vieron que no era el Entrenador Harper.

-¿Entrenador Harper?-preguntó Ray sorprendido, mientras unas llamas salían del suelo envolviéndolo, y al disolverse se hallaba usando su ropa de siempre, incluido el antifaz que había tomado del Sanctum Sanctorum.

-¿Él era Coachguy?-preguntó Allie sorprendida.

-Bueno, siempre dije que tenía un lado monstruoso-declaró Portia por lo bajo.

-Oh, no, se está despertando-declaró Gabe al ver que el maestro empezaba a reaccionar-más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí lo regañó-declaró, y acto seguido los cinco chicos emprendieron la retirada, mientras el hombre se despertaba, sobándose la cabeza adolorido.

-Dios, siento que me pasó un camión por encima-declaró el profesor. Mientras tanto, una figura, que no era otra más que Alakshmi, miraba lo ocurrido desde la seguridad de las sombras.

-Ya sabía yo que acabaría arrepintiéndome-declaró con desdén antes de retirarse.

Devuelta en el Sanctum Sanctorum, Jaha y Udonna recibían a los cinco jóvenes, quienes apenas cruzaron por la puerta del salón, en el que al parecer las mujeres estuvieron mientras los chicos fueron a enfrentar a Coachguy, fueron quitándose los antifaces.

-Debieron verlo, Ray estuvo increíble-declaró Allie emocionada.

-De un golpe derribó a Coachguy y lo obligó a volverse el Entrenador Harper-secundó Carny.

-Y yo debo decir que se veía muy bien con ese traje-terció Portia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero, ¿por qué Coachguy volvió a ser humano a recibir el ataque de Ray?-preguntó Gabe.

-Las técnicas de combate que obtendrán al usar el poder de sus Totemas involucran el uso de su magi elemental, así que cuando golpeó al Daimon le influyó suficiente cantidad de magi para regresarlo a la normalidad-explicó Udonna.

-Como sea, a mí me da gusto que haya terminado-declaró Allie.

-Oh, ahí te equivocas Allison-declaró Jaha, llamando la atención de los chicos-lejos de terminar, nos faltan objetos que recuperar, y alguien los busca también por su poder… esto recién empieza-declaró con una sonrisa misteriosa…

Continuara…

(1)- Es japonés para _Salamandra Ardiente_

Segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, tratando de agregar más fanfics a éste fandom que me gusta tanto y que me entristece saber no fue gustado por los que se merecía aquí en Latinoamérica, y espero que aliente a más personas a escribir fics de esta serie, como sea, no se confíen trataré de subir otros, ojala les guste, y me dejen review.


	3. Luz Celestial

Disclaimers: Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo, ni Final Fantasy me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen respectivamente a Hasbro y Square Enix, sólo uso los personajes y conceptos de éstos para éste fanfic escrito meramente por diversión sin esperar más paga que sus reviews y leídas.

Guerra de los Totemas

Capítulo Tres: Luz Celestial

Mientras el resto del grupo, nuevamente, enfrentaba a los Engendros, Ray se encargaba de combatir a un Daimon con apariencia de mujer de piel lila, orejas de elfo, pelo rosa en pesados bucles, ojos completamente azules oscuros, que vestía con un vestido azul a juego con sus ojos con encaje rosa en la falda, zapatos y guantes blancos, e iba armada con un violín de madera y plata, además de llevar el símbolo de los Daimons en su pecho. Su nombre era Lady Loretta, y era la quinta Daimon que enfrentaban en la semana.

-¡Ríndete, nunca vencerás al Poder de la Elegancia! ¡Acorde Malévolo!-declaró Lady Loretta mientras, con su violín, conjuraba un poderoso acorde sónico, que Ray esquivó saltando hacia un lado.

-¿Si sabes que eres como el cuarto Daimon que me dice más o menos eso esta semana?-preguntó Ray con ironía-muy bien, hora de ver quién eres en realidad _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ (1)-anunció mientras dibujaba un aro de fuego azul en el aire, antes de golpear la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho, tomar aire y soplar con fuerza. De pronto, una ráfaga de fuego azul salió del aliento del medio japonés, cruzando el aro, que se descompuso en varios aros a lo largo de la llamarada, hacia la Daimon, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo de un salto antes de disparar otro acorde con su violín, que Ray nuevamente llegó a esquivar.

-¡Ray, date prisa y regrésala a la normalidad!-pidió Allie mientras ella y los demás terminaban de derrotar a los Engendros.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Allie-declaró el medio japonés, mientras esquivaba otro ataque sónico de Lady Loretta- _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ -declaró mientras conjuraba su llamarada de fuego azul, que Lady Loretta esquivó, pero acabó siendo su error- _¡Baningu Saramanda!_ -declaró, lanzando sus puños de fuego que formaron a la salamandra que impactó contra el pecho de Lady Loretta, impactándola contra un muro antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Como pasó con el resto de los Daimons, mientras yacía en el suelo el símbolo en el pecho de Lady Loretta se destruyó, envolviéndola en una luz, y cuando esta se disipó se mostró la verdadera apariencia de la Daimon: una muchacha apenas un par de años mayor que ellos, vestida de un traje sencillo negro, camisa blanca, de pelo castaño oscuro y piel cara, los ojos obviamente cerrados dado el hecho de que estaba inconsciente tras recuperar su forma humana. Ray, mientras éste regresaba a la normalidad, y el resto se reunieron alrededor de la chica desmayada. Cabía agregar que, de la primera misión que habían tenido enfrentando a un Daimon, sólo seguían usando los antifaces que habían conseguido de Udonna y Jaha.

Ray ahora utilizaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros ajustados, tenis rojos con cierre de velcro y una chaqueta de cuero rojo; Allie usaba una camiseta a tirantes blanca bajo una negra de tirantes más delgados, jeans blancos y botas negras, además de muñequeras a cuadros blancos y negros; Gabe vestía una camisa de botones blanca de manga corta con detalles amarillos, pantalones cortos negros, tirantes amarillos, crocs amarillos con blanco, una fedora amarilla y guanteletes de cuero amarillo con blanco, Portia usaba un vestido babydoll con un cinturón y un cuello blancos, leggins blancos y botas doradas con blanco; y Carny usaba camiseta de cuello v a rayas grises y moradas, jeans azules, tenis morados y una muñequera de cuero morado en el brazo derecho. Lo único que tenían en común era que cada uno tenía un brazalete de metal en la muñeca izquierda, sólo distintos en que el de Ray tenía un rubí, el de Allie un ónix negro, el de Gabe un topacio amarillo, el de Portia un citrino dorado, y el de Carny tenía una amatista.

-Y con ella ya son cinco Daimons que regresamos a la normalidad-declaró Portia con algo de ironía. Fue cuando los brazaletes de los cinco empezaron a brillar, y en respuesta los cinco se los acercaron al rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Udonna?-preguntó Ray a la mentora de blanco, a través del sistema de comunicación que funcionaba a través de las gemas de los brazaletes, que los conectaban con el Sanctum Sanctorum.

- _Jóvenes Guerreros, deben volver al Sanctum Sanctorum, es urgente_ -declaró la voz de la pelirroja, que se oyó a través de las cinco gemas.

-Vamos en camino-declaró Ray.

-De todas formas, creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que despierte-señaló Gabe, refiriéndose a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, antes de emprender la retirada.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que, en las sombras, Alakshmi apretaba los nudillos furiosa al ver que el Daimon que había creado había perdido, otra vez, contra los cinco chicos. Llevaba poco más de una semana buscando quitarle al chico de pelo bicolor el Colgante del Ogro, durante la cual había creado cinco Daimons, contando a Coachguy, y el enano seguía ganándole a sus Daimons. Sabiendo que era inútil seguir rabeando por haber perdido, emprendió el camino de vuelta a Empresas Cadmus; su maestro no estaría satisfecho.

En el Sanctum Sanctorum, los chicos entraban en el lugar que habían aprendido a reconocer como la Biblioteca, que era donde Udonna y Jaha guardaban el Xenotome, y apenas ponían un pie en el salón sus ropas empezaron a brillar de los colores de sus antifaces, y al disiparse la luz, cada uno usaba ropa diferente a la que había usado cuando combatían a Lady Loretta y a los Engendros. Ahora Ray utilizaba una musculosa roja, jeans azules y sus botas de siempre, además de una gorra roja con negro, además de por supuesto el Colgante del Ogro al cuello; Allie vestía una blusa a botones negra, shorts rosas y tenis blancos; Gabe usaba una camisa amarilla de manga corta con detalles negros, jeans blancos y tenis amarillos con blanco, además de su gorra amarillo mostaza; Portia vestía una blusa blanca con holanes dorados en el pecho, falda blanca con detalles dorados y botas negras; y Carny usaba una camiseta polo morada, pantalones negros y tenis morados con blanco, además de que ya ninguno usaba su antifaz, más conservaban los brazaletes casi idénticos.

-Enserio, me gusta la idea de comprar ropa nueva y todo, pero con esta ropa no puedo evitar sentir que parezco una Power Ranger-declaró Allie viendo su atuendo en que destacaba el negro.

-Ya sabes que a veces el estilo tiene sus precios, Allie, además las dos lucimos fabulosas-declaró Portia, mientras presumía su atuendo que combinaba el blanco y el dorado-aunque los chicos tampoco están nada mal-declaró mientras veía a los chicos, en particular a Ray, sonriendo de medio lado.

La ropa nueva la habían comprado ella, Allie y, por obligación de ambas chicas, Carny, a los pocos días de haber empezado a entrenar con Jaha y Udonna. Cabía decir que, para que el padre de Allie, el de Carny y los padres de Portia no sospecharan por los repentinos gastos de sus hijos, se repartieron entre los tres la compra de la ropa nueva de Ray y Gabe. La verdad a los tres chicos se les hacía raro la insistencia de las chicas en comprar ropa nueva, y más que fuera ropa en la que destacaban los colores de sus respectivos antifaces.

En la Biblioteca, Jaha y Udonna se encontraban esperando al grupo. Cabía agregar que, mientras los chicos entraban en el cuarto, la pareja de hechiceras se encontraban revisando los estantes de la Biblioteca y el Xenotome, respectivamente, sin al parecer dar cuenta de que los cinco jóvenes habían regresado a la mansión, pues parecían muy ensimismadas en sus tareas.

-Oigan, no esperábamos fanfarrias, pero mínimo un hola, ¿no creen?-preguntó Carny con sarcasmo. Esto llamó la atención de ambas mujeres.

-Disculpen, Elegidos, ¿cómo les fue enfrentando al Daimon?-preguntó Udonna, levantando la mirada del tomo.

-Yo diría que bien-dijo Allie con tono medio aburrido mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones del salón.

-¿Sucede algo, Allison?-preguntó Jaha desviando la mirada de los estantes para mirar a la rubia.

-Creo que Allie está frustrada porque llevamos una semana enfrentando Daimons y aún no sabemos quién los envía-explicó Gabe.

-Pues tiene razón para estar molesta, ya hemos enfrentado un Daimon violinista, otro fisicoculturista, otro que era un perro…-enumeró Portia, recordando a los Daimons que habían enfrentado en la semana.

-¿Quién diría que un schnauzer podría ser tan rudo?-preguntó Ray con ironía al recordar al Daimon perro.

-Y aún ni sabemos quién manda a los Daimons y a los Engendros por el colgante de Ray, ni siquiera sabemos si también están buscando los otros amuletos o si ya sólo les falta el de Ray-mencionó Allie con voz derrotista.

-Hasta ahora, todo lo bueno de aceptar meternos en esto es que nos enseñan a usar el magi como ustedes y a leer ese libro, de lo que me sirve a mí que no me gusta ni leer nada que no sean cómics-declaró Carny molesto, enfado que aumentó al ver que las dos hechiceras los ignoraban-¿siquiera nos están escuchando?-preguntó más enfadado.

-Udonna, Jaha, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Ray curioso al ver a las dos mentoras distraídas.

-Que creemos que ya hemos encontrado la siguiente llave de los Totemas-explicó Udonna mientras revisaba el Xenotome.

-¿Están seguras?-preguntó Gabe sorprendido.

-Acérquense, Jóvenes Elegidos-pidió Udonna, y los cinco jóvenes obedecieron a la dama de blanco, agrupándose alrededor del atril donde descansaba el Tomo de lo Desconocido.

Tras pasar varias páginas en blanco, la dama de blanco llegó a una que, tras iluminarse, mostró la imagen de una criatura que parecía un ángel de piel azul, seis alas amarillas, un casco con alas, protectores en los codos, un vestido blanco con detalles amarillos, y subida en lo que parecía una especie de satélite o arma de oro bruñido. Junto al dibujo del Totema aparecía el dibujo dos plumas de cobre con puntas amarillas, como si fueran topacios.

-¿Artema el Ángel?-preguntó Allie, mostrando utilidad a que Udonna y Jaha les enseñaran a leer taliano. Udonna asintió con la cabeza.

-El Totema de la Luz, cuyo poder se invoca a través de las Plumas del Ángel-concordó Udonna.

-¿Y dónde hallamos al Angelito?-preguntó Portia, mirando el dibujo del Totema.

-Es justo lo que intento averiguar, Portia-declaró Jaha, mientras seguía revisando los estantes, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que uno de los libros en las estanterías empezó a brillar con una luz amarilla, haciendo que la dama de negro tomara el libro que se había iluminado y lo abriera.

- _Alejandro III, elegido papa en 1159, fue el 170° hombre en ocupar el papado, pasó a la historia, entre otras cosas, por ser uno de los candidatos a haber sido quien puso la piedra angular de la catedral de Notre Dame du Paris_ -leyó la mujer en voz alta.

-Espera, Jaha, ¿estas diciendo que las Plumas del Ángel están en París?-preguntó Allie.

-Tal parece, Allison-aceptó la mentora mientras cerraba el libro.

-Ah, si, claro, como podremos llegar a París en un suspiro-declaró Portia con sarcasmo-tal vez pueda reservar un avión-declaró mientras sacaba su celular, pero Allie rápidamente la detuvo cuando estaba por marcar el primer botón.

-¿Un avión? ¿Hablas enserio, Portia?-preguntó Allie con molestia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Allie?-preguntó Portia con enfado, mientras bajaba su teléfono.

-¿Además del cómo podríamos explicar a tus padres que reservaste un avión a Francia?-preguntó la otra rubia con sarcasmo.

-Allie tiene razón, además un avión podría tomar mucho tiempo, durante el cual alguien podría adelantársenos y conseguir el amuleto-señaló Udonna meditativa.

-Pero si por avión no se puede, ¿cómo esperan que lleguemos hasta París?-preguntó Carny, apoyándose en una de las columnas de madera, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo que lo extrañó, a él y a los otros, fue la sonrisa misteriosa que compartieron Jaha y Udonna.

Mientras tanto, en las Industrias Cadmus, Alakshmi ponía un pie en el laboratorio oculto en el piso donde era la oficina del señor Choten, y justo en dicho lugar se encontraba el empresario, revisando lo que parecía el lote más nuevo de Engendros creados. Mientras el hombre revisaba a los soldados fabricados, Jinxer y Wrench parecían pelearse por manejar la computadora con la que estaban buscando las reliquias, cuando el Daimon sonriente reparó en la presencia de la chica hindú.

-Vaya, la hija pródiga a regresado, dime, Alakshmi, ¿cómo te fue con Lady Loretta?-preguntó Jinxer con burla.

-Cierra la boca, Jinxer, o te juro que te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu feo rostro-declaró la muchacha con enojo.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo, querida, después de todo es la forma de mi boca-dijo el Daimon burlón.

-Por favor, Jinxer, no empieces-pidió Wrench angustiado a su compañero-discúlpelo, señorita Alakshmi, ya sabe que él suele ser demasiado honesto-pidió a la muchacha, mostrándose sumiso con ella.

-Eres un lambiscón, Wrench-declaró Jinxer con desprecio hacia su compañero. Alakshmi en respuesta sólo miró con desdén a Jinxer una última vez antes de caminar hacia el señor Choten, apoyándose en uno de los tubos en los que las masas de tejido vivo con las que creaban a los Engendros flotaba en un liquido viscoso.

-Aún no entiendo por qué los convirtió en Daimons, hubiera sido más fácil acusarlos de espionaje corporativo y enviarlos a prisión, o mejor, a un psiquiátrico-declaró con desdén a su maestro mientras veía al par.

-Necesito algo de ayuda para manejar el laboratorio mientras tu intentas recuperar el Colgante del Ogro, querida, no puedo esperar que tú hagas ambas cosas a la vez-declaró el rubio sin quitar la mirada de los tubos-hablando del tema, me alegra decirte que, al parecer, tengo un trabajito para ti-declaró mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la computadora.

-Creí que ya tenía un "trabajito", quitarle el Colgante del Ogro al chinito-declaró Alakshmi mientras seguía al mayor.

-Japonés-la corrigió el hombre casi de forma automática-sí, y sigue siendo un menester, querida, pero resulta que la computadora ha detectado la firma de Energía Magi de otra de las reliquias-explicó el señor Choten-por lo que dice la computadora, ha encontrado nada menos que las Plumas del Ángel, y se encuentran en París-explicó el hombre de negocios.

-Sonará increíble, pero espero que no se refiera al París que tengo en mente-declaró la chica con sequedad. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el señor Choten tecleó unos comandos en la computadora, y en la pantalla se mostró un mapa que, tras hacer algunos acercamientos, terminó señalando un punto en Francia.

-¿Tenías en mente París, Francia?-preguntó el hombre con ironía. El gruñido molesto de Alakshmi fue una afirmación para él.

-Disculpe, maestro pero, ¿cómo se supone que llegaré hasta París? No está que se diga a la vuelta de la esquina-declaró Alakshmi a su maestro, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y si te dijera que creo haber descubierto una manera para hacerte llegar a París en cuestión de minutos?-preguntó Choten, dirigiéndose a una de las tantas máquinas en el laboratorio.

-Diría que ya ha perdido la cordura, con todo respeto-confesó la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-En absoluto, querida-declaró el hombre mientras tecleaba unos comandos en una de las máquinas, que lucía como una especie de arco. Esta empezó a generar una fuerte corriente eléctrica, como su fuera un disco de plasma, y para sorpresa de la chica hindú, se formó lo que parecía un agujero de gusano-si puse bien la información, éste portal te llevará a París-explicó el genio, al parecer más que satisfecho por la expresión sorprendida y boquiabierta de su protegida.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el Sanctum Sanctorum, los muchachos, Udonna y Jaha se encontraban de una puerta bellamente labrada, con el mismo complejo diseño que ostentaba la portada del Xenotome, al parecer de madera maciza. Si bien la puerta no parecía la gran cosa, los chicos intuían que la puerta era mucho más de lo que parecía.

-Les presentamos la Puerta Trasera, un anexo entre las dimensiones, que básicamente nos permite cruzar por cualquier puerta del mundo-explicó Udonna.

-Para poder usarla, solo es necesario pensar en el lugar deseado, y luego se debe girar la perilla en el sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj-agregó Jaha.

-¿Y qué pasa si la giramos en el sentido de las agujas?-preguntó Gabe. Mientras el muchacho negro hacía la pregunta, Carny decidió ser más activo y giró la perilla en la dirección opuesta a la que la dama de negro había indicado. Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta un montón de escobas, trapeadores y otros objetos de limpieza le cayeron encima.

-Se abre la puerta del armario de escobas-declaró Jaha encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hubiera servido saber eso hace un minuto-declaró Carny enfadado.

Decidiendo seguir las indicaciones de las mentoras, Allie, luego de que los chicos volvieran a acomodar las cosas del armario de escobas, cerró de nuevo la puerta, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza, y la volvió a abrir girando la perilla como Jaha había indicado. Para sorpresa suya de los demás, al abrir la puerta no se hallaron con el armario de escobas, sino con lo que parecía un callejón, y un poco alejadas podían escuchar voces que hablaban en un idioma que, tras esforzarse un poco, reconocieron como francés.

-No inventes-declaró Portia sorprendida mientras cruzaba la puerta, seguida del resto. Para sorpresa de los cinco, apenas cruzaron la puerta, usaban de nuevo los trajes que habían elegido para sus misiones (N/a: para hacer memoria de cómo son dichos atuendos, ver lo que llevaban puesto luego de la pelea del principio).

-Ahora, jóvenes, busquen las Plumas del Ángel y recupérenlas antes de que lo haga otro-declaró Udonna, quien junto con Jaha se había quedado de lado de la puerta que seguía en San Campion, antes de empezar a cerrar la puerta. Fue cuando Allie pensó en algo que no se les había ocurrido antes.

-Esperen, ¿cómo se supone que volveremos a…?-empezó a preguntar la rubia de negro pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la dama de blanco había cerrado de todo la puerta.

-Ya nos dejaron varados-declaró Carny molesto pegándose la frente.

-Bueno, ya resolveremos cómo volveremos, primero que nada tenemos que buscar la llave-declaró Ray, caminando hacia afuera del callejón.

-Oh, si, claro, Mutante, ¿y cómo esperas que encontremos las plumas esas en semejante ciudad?-preguntó Carny con sarcasmo.

Ray, mostrando indiferencia ante el insulto del rubio, se puso a meditar la cuestión que éste, sarcásticamente claro, había planteado. La ciudad tenía más de ciento cinco kilómetros cuadrados, y las Plumas del Ángel podrían no sólo en cualquier parte de la ciudad, sino que incluso podrían estar separadas, dado que sabían, por la imagen mostrada en el Xenotome, que eran dos plumas de las que hablaban, y por tanto podían haber sido separadas.

Gabe, por su parte, meditaba lo mismo que su amigo, pues a él también se le había pasado por la cabeza que hablaban de dos piezas que podían haber sido separado en algún momento, lo que podría dificultar más localizarlas, cuando de pronto recordó algo importante de lo que Jaha había leído en el libro que leyó sobre Alejandro III, sobre todo la parte en que mencionaba…

Antes de que los demás supieran qué pasaba, Gabe echó a correr por las calles parisinas, siendo rápidamente seguido por sus compañeros. La verdad era que Ray y Allie se hallaban preocupados por su amigo, pues conocían a Gabe, y sabían que si el afroamericano había echado a correr sin siquiera dar aviso era que se le había ocurrido algo, pero también sabían que Gabe no era de tener esos arranques repentinos, él primero hubiera compartido su idea. Finalmente, tras una larga persecución, el muchacho estudioso del grupo los llevó a ni más ni menos que la famosa Notre Dame, la icónica catedral francesa.

-Ray, ¿esa es…?-empezó a preguntar Allie.

-Sí, sí es-fue la rápida respuesta del de pelo bicolor.

-Tal vez el arranque de locura de Gabe nos salga beneficiosa-declaró Portia sonriendo de medio lado.

-Gabe no está loco, Portia, no te atrevas ni a insinuarlo-rebatió Allie molesta ante el desagradable comentario de la otra rubia.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón no lejos de la mítica catedral, Alakshmi surgía de un agujero de gusano abierto por la máquina del señor Choten. Cabía decir que la muchacha hindú lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar, pues la sensación de la transferencia de materia la había dejado por demás mareada, como si en vez de un túnel de gusano hubiera subido a un juego de feria de los violentos.

-Espero que estas molestias se reflejen en mi paga-declaró la muchacha de pelo platinado, y fue cuando vio a los cinco chicos dirigirse a la catedral, cosa que hizo que olvidara sus nauseas y las reemplazara con una sonrisa arrogante antes de seguirlos.

De vuelta con los chicos, habían seguido a Gabe hacia el interior de Notre Dame, donde el muchacho afroamericano se puso a meditar sobre dónde podría encontrarse la llave, cuando se puso a pensar en algo, si Alejandro III en algún momento poseyó las Plumas, debió considerarlas un objeto angelical, y en tal caso debió ponerlas en un lugar especial, y fue cuando pensó en el legendario campanario de la catedral.

-¿Cómo estando tan gordo corre tan rápido?-se quejó Portia.

-Y no lo has visto en la Convención de Ciencia Ficción-declaró Ray divertido, antes de reemprender la marcha tras Gabe.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la puerta de la catedral, Alakshmi espiaba al grupo mientras estos se dirigían a la escalinata, y antes de seguirlos decidió que era momento de procurarse un aliado. Y precisamente un cardenal regordete que se acercaba hacia ella parecía lo más prometedor que tenía a la mano. La muchacha saltó enfrente del clérigo, tomándolo por sorpresa, y ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de lanzar las garras de su guante contra el pecho del hombre santo.

Al ponerse de pie, se había transformado en un Daimon con apariencia de gárgola, de piel de piedra, ojos rojos, rostro como de demonio, alas de murciélago y amenazadoras garras en manos y pies, los cuales parecían los de un simio, e iba utilizando una armadura romana que parecía de metal oxidado y corroído, en cuyo pecho aparecía la marca de los Daimons. El Daimon gárgola lanzó un rugido al hallarse listo.

-Garghoul listo para hacer daño-declaró la criatura de piedra. Alakshmi sonrió con malicia al ver al Daimon.

-Bueno, al menos tú eres más impresionante que los otros, ¡Engendros!-dictó conjurando un grupo de Engendros-estos te deben servir para acabar con esos mocosos, tomar las Plumas del Ángel y el Colgante del Ogro-dictaminó la muchacha.

-Como usted ordene, mi lady-declaró Garghoul antes de empezar a subir las escaleras hacia el campanario, seguido de los Engendros.

Mientras, en el campanario, los chicos recién llegaban al mítico lugar que los cinco conocían principalmente por _El Jorobado de Notre Dame_ , y no pudieron sino maravillarse por la belleza de las campanas, tanto las antiguas como las modernas, así como los bellos vitrales que, por lo que sabían, habían decorado las ventanas del campanario desde su construcción hace casi mil años. Se hubieran quedado admirando la belleza del lugar de no recordar que tenían que buscar la llave, por lo que Gabe se dedicó a revisar tanto las campanas antiguas como las estatuas que se hallaban en el campanario.

-Gabe, ¿qué buscamos precisamente?-preguntó Allie.

-Se ha creído que Alejandro III pudo haber sido quien puso la piedra angular de Notre Dame, ¿no es así?-planteó el muchacho inteligente-¿y si él puso las Plumas en algún lugar digno de lo que creyó un objeto divino?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Y por qué no en donde guardan las cosas para la Eucaristía?-preguntó Ray con curiosidad.

-Muy buena sugerencia, pero no creo-dijo Gabe pensativo.

-¿Y por qué no, Sherlock? Tú dijiste que el Papa creyó las Plumas del Ángel como un objeto divino-recalcó Carny con voz desdeñosa.

-Exacto, Carny, lo bastante divino para colocarlo en una parte alta de la catedral-explicó el genio.

-Como el campanario-declaró una voz a sus espaldas.

-Correcto, el campanario-concordó Gabe, cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos había dicho nada.

Al darse la vuelta, los chicos se encontraron con Garghoul, quien terminaba de subir las escaleras al campanario, seguido de un pequeño regimiento de Engendros. Casi inmediatamente, Portia, Allie y Carny se pusieron en guardia para enfrentar a los Engendros, Ray tomó su medallón con su mano y lo apretó suavemente, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una luz roja brillante.

-¡Belias el Ogro, dame tu poder!-invocó Ray, cambiando casi instantáneamente de su atuendo para las misionas a su traje de combate, poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Muy bien, mocosos, ríndanse ante Garghoul, Garghoul vino por las Plumas del Ángel y no se irá sin ellas-declaró la gárgola con voz furiosa, hablando en tercera persona.

-Pues Garghoul se tendrá que ir con las manos vacías-declaró Allie, imitando con burla la manera de hablar del Daimon.

-Gabe, nosotros distraeremos al Daimon y a los Engendros, tú ve y busca las Plumas del Ángel-le dijo Ray por lo bajo a su amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza antes de correr- _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ -exclamó, invocando su ráfaga de fuego azul, que Garghoul esquivó a echar a volar.

-¿Llamas a eso un ataque? Garghoul te mostrará un verdadero ataque _¡Impacto de Gárgola!_ -declaró Garghoul, tirándose en picado mientras era envuelto en un aura de energía eléctrica, que Ray apenas pudo esquivar.

Mientras Ray combatía a Garghoul, y Allie, Portia y Carny combatían a los Engendros, Gabe se dedicó a revisar por las estatuas y vitrales que se hallaban guardados en el campanario. Veía desde hermosas estatuas de santos y de la Virgen, murales y vitrales de ángeles y arcángeles, y ninguno parecía llamar su atención hasta que, de pronto, la vio. Una estatua de madera con detalles de metal, de un bello ángel, lo que llamó la atención de Gabe fueron las alas, que eran de cobre con topacios amarillos tallados en las puntas. Gabe acarició las alas con cuidado, pues las plumas eran idénticas a la imagen descrita por el Xenotome. Para su sorpresa, dos plumas, puestas una en cada ala, empezaron a brillar, cosa que hizo sonreír a Gabe al ver que había encontrado la llave, la cual rápidamente tomó y fue a ayudar a sus amigos

Volviendo a la pelea, Ray la tenía difícil contra Garghoul, pues cada que intentaba alcanzarlo con su espiral de fuego azul o su salamandra de fuego, a la bestia sólo le bastaba echar a volar para esquivarlos, y mientras a él se le estaba haciendo complicado esquivar el Impacto de Gárgola de Garghoul, y mientras la pelea se daba entre el medio japonés y el Daimon gárgola, Allie, Portia y Carny estaban ocupados manteniendo a los Engendros a raya.

-No importa cuanto luches contra Garghoul, mocoso, Garghoul barrerá el suelo contigo _¡Impacto de Gárgola!_ -declaró Garghoul, mientras lanzaba su ataque en picado contra Ray, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo se chocó contra una pared, dándose cuenta que había quedado entre la espada y la pared.

-Rayos-dijo el muchacho por lo bajo al darse cuenta de su error.

-Veo que la suerte ahora le sonríe a Garghoul, muchacho-declaró la gárgola burlona- _Impacto…_ -empezó a decir el Daimon, alistándose para lanzar su ataque final contra el medio japonés, cuando de pronto…

-¡Alto!-dijo una voz de pronto, y al darse vuelta vieron a Gabe, quien tenía en sus manos las Plumas del Ángel.

-¡Las Plumas del Ángel! Muy bien, mocoso, entrégale esas plumas a Garghoul, o Garghoul se verá obligado a lastimarte-declaró el monstruo con tono amenazador. Gabe sonrió confiado.

-¿Garghoul quiere las Plumas? Garghoul las tendrá ¡Artema el Ángel, dame tu poder!-declaró Gabe, apretando ligeramente las plumas en su mano, mientras una luz amarilla lo envolvía.

Cuando la luz se disipó, Gabe usaba lo que parecía ser su traje de combate: una túnica medieval amarilla con líneas blancas en las mangas y los bajos de la túnica, ceñida con un cinturón amarillo mostaza, pantalones anchos blancos, botas cafés y brazaletes medievales de cuero negro en las muñecas, decoradas en el dorso por las Plumas del Ángel; para terminar el conjunto, un antifaz de tela amarilla estilo zorro.

-Esto es increíble-declaró Gabe emocionado.

-Ni te acostumbres, que Garghoul te quitará las Plumas del ángel y se las llevara junto al Colgante del Ogro _¡Impacto de Gárgola!_ -declaró Garghoul, preparando su ataque contra Gabe, quien lo esquivo al dar un salto alto.

-Ray, ¿acabamos con Garghoul?-propuso el muchacho listo a su amigo.

-Yo te sigo, Gabe-declaró el medio japonés con una sonrisa, antes de mirar al Daimon- _¡Baningu Saramanda!_ -declaró Ray, lanzando a Garghoul sus puños de fuego, que la gárgola esquivó.

- _¡Cristales Séfirot!_ -citó Gabe, extendiendo los brazos. Diez cristales de luz, formados como las diez séfirot, aparecieron enfrente del muchacho, quien rápidamente juntó sus manos aplaudiendo con fuerza, lo que causó que, uno por uno, los cristales salieran disparados contra el Daimon, quien hizo varias piruetas para esquivarlos.

-No funcionará si sigue esquivando nuestros ataques-declaró Ray frustrado, acercándose a su amigo para planificar con él.

-Ray, creo que sé cómo vencerlo, sólo es cosa de atraerlo al suelo y no darle tiempo de esquivar uno de nuestros ataques-le explicó Gabe.

-Tú mandas, Gabe-declaró Ray mientras se ponía frente a Garghoul y empezaba a dibujar su anillo de fuego- _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ -exclamó, liberando su ráfaga de fuego azul contra el Daimon, el cual la esquivó al volar en picado.

-Necesitarás algo más para vencer a Garghoul, muchacho-declaró la gárgola con burla.

-Sólo era para distraerte, cabeza de roca-declaró Ray sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Garghoul antes de que…

- _¡Séptimo Cielo!_ -dijo la voz de Gabe, y cuando el Daimon fijó su vista en el muchacho lo vio mover sus manos como si las moviera alrededor de un balón mientras las acercaba a su cuerpo, donde en el espacio en sus manos se formaron siete esferas de luz brillante, y que rápidamente movió sus manos apuntándolas hacia él, cosa que hizo que las esferas salieran disparadas al mismo tiempo contra Garghoul, impactándolo y empujándolo contra una pared.

Los muchachos se acercaron al Daimon cuando éste cayó al piso, en el caso de Ray y Gabe mientras lo hacían eran envueltos en un remolino de fuego y un resplandor de luz respectivamente, regresando ambos a sus atuendos de civiles, la marca en su pecho se destruyó, envolviéndolo en una luz brillante, y cuando esta desapareció, vieron en lugar de Garghoul a un eclesiástico inconsciente, que al mostrar signos de estar por despertar fue su señal para marcharse, por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigieron hacia la escalera que daba a la catedral.

Mientras tanto en la nave de la catedral, Alakshmi se encontraba revisándose las uñas mientras que esperaba que Garghoul regresara con las Plumas del Ángel y el Colgante del Ogro, y fue oír varios pasos lo que llamaron su atención, haciéndola llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de ver a los cinco muchachos bajar como si nada, y más ver que el gordito moreno llevaba en su fedora las Plumas del Ángel. Aunque su rostro se mostró sereno, el cómo le bastó con apretar el respaldo de una de las bancas para romper el pedazo que apretó, evidenciando cuanto le enfadó comprender que había perdido nuevamente.

De vuelta con los muchachos, Ray, Allie, e incluso Portia y Carny, aunque éste último de forma mucho más discreta, se encontraban felicitando a Gabe por haber conseguido las Plumas del Ángel, las cuales ahora el muchacho negro llevaba en la banda de su fedora. Fue cuando Allie recordó algo que ni Udonna y Jaha no les habían dicho cuando usaron la Puerta Trasera.

-Oigan, ¿cómo regresaremos a San Campion?-preguntó la muchacha, haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieran en seco al darse cuenta que tampoco pensaron en eso.

-Saben, ahora si podemos intentar lo del avión…-empezó a ofrecer Portia, pero las miradas irónicas de sus amigos la hizo recapacitar-ah, claro, no sabríamos explicar cómo llegamos a Francia para empezar-recordó la chica, mientras guardaba su celular avergonzada.

-Podríamos intentar ponernos en contacto con Udonna y Jaha-propuso Gabe.

-Buen punto, Gabe-reconoció Ray antes de acercar su brazalete a su rostro, tras fijarse que no hubiera transeúntes cerca-Udonna, Jaha, ¿me escucha alguna?-preguntó a través de la gema.

- _Jóvenes, es bueno oír de ustedes_ -oyeron decir la voz de Udonna surgiendo del rubí en el brazalete del medio japonés.

- _Queremos asumir que tuvieron éxito recuperando las Plumas del Ángel_ -siguió la voz de Jaha.

-Pueden apostarlo-declaró Carny con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si, pero se les olvidó decirnos cómo se supone que volveremos a San Campion-señaló Allie con enfado.

- _Pero si es sencillo_ -declaró la voz de la dama de negro.

- _Sólo tienen que acercarse a cualquier puerta, acercar la gema del brazalete de cualquiera de ustedes y luego abrirla_ -declaró la de Udonna.

Ray miró al resto y, decidiendo probarlo, se acercó a una puerta cercana, acercó su brazalete y luego de que el rubí resplandeciera un par de segundos, agarró la manija y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, al abrirla se encontraron con el Sanctum Sanctorum, con Udonna y Jaha mirándolos entre orgullosas y con expresión de diversión.

-Enserio, empiezan a gustarme estas cosas-declaró Allie divertida mientras ella y los demás pasaban por la puerta, que se cerró apenas Carny cruzó por ella…

Continuará…

(1): Es japonés para _Fuego Místico_ o algo parecido

Finalmente luego de tanta ausencia ya pude subir el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender y que no podía posponer, como siempre digo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen review, además de recomendarlo a sus amistades y alentarlos a leer el fic también.


	4. Fantasmas Ónix

Disclaimers: Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo, ni Final Fantasy me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen respectivamente a Hasbro y Square Enix, sólo uso los personajes y conceptos de éstos para éste fanfic escrito meramente por diversión sin esperar más paga que sus reviews y leídas.

Guerra de los Totemas

Capítulo Cuatro: Fantasmas Ónix

Era una tarde en la Secundaria San Campion, era ya la hora del almuerzo, y Ray, Allie y Gabe estaban sentados juntos como acostumbraban, mientras Portia se encontraba almorzando con su amiga Maribel y Carny estaba con sus amigos, o mejor dicho secuaces. Los cinco habían acordado que, si bien sabían era inevitable ser vistos juntos en algún momento, lo harían con suma discreción para no llamar la atención, pues no querían que se en la escuela preguntaran por qué el matón y la chica engreída de la escuela de la nada se juntaban con sus mayores rivales.

Ese día, Ray estaba vestido con una camiseta roja de cuello v con jeans negros y botas negras de suela gruesa; Allie con una blusa de botones negra, pantalones pescador blancos y tenis negros con blanco; Gabe vestía una camisa amarillo opaco, pantalones de lona cafés, tenis blancos y gorra de golf blanca; Portia estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con detalles dorados, jeans negros ajustados y tenis dorados; y Carny usaba una camiseta morada, jeans anchos azules y tenis morado con detalles blancos. Ray y Gabe usaban sus Llaves Totema en el cuello y en su gorra, respectivamente.

De pronto, las gemas de los brazaletes de los cinco empezaron a brillar, y con mucho disimulo se miraron entre sí antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería, en el caso de Portia y Carny disculpándose con sus respectivas amistades. Una vez reunidos, Ray acercó su brazalete a su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó a Udonna y Jaha, quienes se hallaban al otro lado de la línea.

- _Elegidos, deben venir al Sanctum Sanctorum, acabamos de encontrar otro objeto de los Totemas_ -oyeron decir a al pelirroja.

-Para allá vamos-respondió Ray, pero antes de dar un paso hacia la salida Gabe los retuvo.

-Esperen, ¿no nos meteremos en problemas si nos escapamos de la escuela?-preguntó el muchacho a sus amigos.

-Tiene razón, si Derceto se da cuenta de que me fui de la escuela me mata-declaró Carny.

-Y si no lo hace ella lo hará tu papá, ¿no, Carny?-preguntó Portia con algo de burla. El rubio la miró con ganas de matarla.

- _Descuiden, Elegidos, ya tenemos una solución, sólo es cosa de que apunten las gemas de sus brazaletes hacia adelante y digan_ Reflexionem-oyeron decir a la voz de Jaha. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y sólo se encogieron de hombros antes de levantar sus brazos y apuntar las gemas hacia adelante.

- _Reflexionem_ -citaron los cinco chicos, y para su sorpresa cinco clones, copias exactas de ellos, aparecieron frente a ellos, primero como hologramas pero luego haciéndose sólidos.

-Okey… esto es espeluznante-declaró Portia viendo a su doble.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo necesitemos fugarnos de la escuela o de cualquier compromiso sólo usamos éste hechizo y nos libramos?-preguntó Allie con una sonrisa de medio lado, viendo a su doble quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Correcto, amiga-le respondió la doble sonriente.

-Pero claro, lo mejor es que lo hagan sólo para recuperar reliquias o cualquier otra misión-señaló el doble de Gabe. Acto seguido los Ray, Allie, Gabe y Portia reales miraron a Carny con ojos acusadores.

-Me ofendería si no me supiera capaz de hacerlo-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mejor váyanse, no querrán que les ganen el objeto Totema-aconsejó el doble de Ray.

Sabiéndose librados de lo que la escuela, Ray usó el rubí de su brazalete para abrir la Puerta Trasera a través de la puerta del cuarto de limpieza y entrar a la mansión mágica. Aunque los dobles mágicos no se percataron de que Lucy, amiga de Allie, Ray y Gabe, una linda chica de pelo castaño largo, tapándole uno de sus ojos cobalto, piel canela y un lunar cerca de la boca, veía con extrañeza que sus amigos salían del pasillo estando acompañados de Portia y Carny. Al entrar en la Biblioteca, los chicos vieron a Jaha leyendo el Xenotome, abierto en una página en concreto, mientras Udonna revisaba los libros entre los estantes como buscando alguna pisa de dónde se encontraría la siguiente llave.

-¿Alguna noticia?-preguntó Allie mientras ella y los otros se acercaban a la dama de negro. Al revisar por sobre los hombros de Jaha, vieron como en la página en blanco en que el libro estaba abierto empezaba a iluminarse y llenarse, apareciendo la imagen de un ser esqueletal, con lo que parecía un alma en pena de aspecto femenino en lugar de su brazo derecho.

-¿El Totema de la Muerte?-citó Portia arqueando una ceja.

-Zalera el Sepulcral, y la llave para liberarlo son los Aretes del Sepulcral-agregó Jaha con seriedad, traduciendo las palabras en taliano en el libro.

-Imagino que esta llave es para ti o Underhill, Portia-declaró Carny con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Según tú por qué?-preguntó Allie enfadada, mientras ella y Portia fruncían molestas el ceño.

-Bueno, son un par de aretes, y a mi no se me van ese tipo de cosas, como que esas cosas de niñas les quedarían mejor a ustedes-declaró el rubio con seguridad, sin darse cuenta de lo horriblemente machista que sonaba su comentario, haciendo enojar cada vez más a las féminas del grupo, hasta que las dos chicas, en una de sus inusuales treguas, le dieron entre las dos unos fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

-Lo que te ganas por bocón-declaró Ray mientras leía la entrada del Xenotome.

-Cierra la boca, Mutante-declaró Carny molesto.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran los Aretes?-preguntó Gabe queriendo calmar a sus compañeros. Finalmente, la respuesta llegó cuando Udonna se acercó al grupo con lo que parecía un voluminoso libro sobre castillos europeos.

- _El Catillo Hunyadi, también llamado Castillo Corvin, es una reliquia de la dinastía Hunyadi, entregado en el siglo XV a John Hunyadi por parte de Sigismund, rey de Hungría y emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, el castillo fue restaurado entre 1446 y 1453 por John Hunyadi, y se sabe que fue la inspiración de Bram Stoker para el Castillo de Drácula, en parte porque otro famoso habitante fue Vlad III, mejor conocido como Vlad el Empalador_ -leyó la mujer de blanco en voz alta.

-Esperen, ¿quieres decir que los Aretes del Sepulcral está en el castillo que inspiró al de Drácula?-preguntó Ray sorprendido.

-Yo no sabría decir si eso es poético o irónico-declaró Allie arqueando una ceja.

-Como lo quieras llamar, Allison, es hora de que partan-declaró Jaha, y los cinco chicos no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en las Industrias Cadmus, Alakshmi se encontraba esperando a que el señor Choten, Jinxer y Wrench terminaran de encontrar la siguiente reliquia de los Totemas, y la verdad se empezaba a aburrir. Empezaba a pensar que debía haber aprovechado el tiempo que parecía el trio se tardaría en localizar la llave para ir de compras o a arreglarse, algo para no estar pasando el aburrimiento que pasaba en ese momento. Finalmente, en la pantalla apareció el mapa satelital, que tras varios acercamientos marcó un punto en Rumania.

-Interesante, sumamente interesante-declaró Jinxer al ver el mapa en la pantalla.

-¿Se puede saber qué te fascina tanto, cara de chiste?-preguntó Alakshmi.

-Que aparentemente, Alakshmi, la siguiente reliquia de los Totemas, cuya firma de Energía Magi coincide con los Aretes del Sepulcral, se encuentran en Transilvania-explicó el señor Choten.

-Hablando de ironías-declaró Alakshmi con una sonrisa sardónica-sólo falta que digan que se encuentra precisamente en el castillo de Drácula o algo así-agregó divertida.

-No precisamente en el de Drácula, más bien en el que inspiró al de Drácula-explicó el seño Choten con una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer a la de la muchacha.

-¿Quién dice que los que escondieron las llaves no tenían sentido del humor?-declaró Alakshmi con sarcasmo.

-Su transporte, mi lady-declaró Jinxer burlón, mostrándole a Alakshmi el agujero de gusano que la llevaría a su destino. La chica hindú miró al Daimon con ojos furiosos y venenosos.

Mientras tanto, en Transilvania, los chicos recién aparecían por la Puerta Trasera al mítico castillo rumano, cada uno con su respectivo atuendo de misión, sólo que para evitar levantar sospecha, pues sabían que se vería extraño que un grupo de jóvenes con antifaces entraran al castillo, con un chasquido de dedos convirtieron los antifaces en lentes de sol de cristal de espejo de sus respectivos colores. Buscando actuar con normalidad, los jóvenes entraron al castillo, viendo que al parecer en ese día, o al menos a esas horas, no había visitas, por lo que el castillo estaba casi desierto.

-¿No les parece que siempre corremos con la suerte de que no haya mucha gente cerca cuando vamos por un objeto Totema?-preguntó Allie con algo de ironía.

-Eso es tener suerte-concordó Gabe.

-Para mí, suerte sería no encontrarnos ni con los Engendros y ni con ningún Daimon mientras recuperamos esta llave-declaró Portia con una mueca de desagrado.

-Hablando del tema, ¿no les parece raro que en Notre Dame nos encontráramos con los Engendros y con un Daimon también?-preguntó Gabe a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué intentas decir, Wallace?-preguntó Carny alzando una ceja.

-Creo que yo sé, Gabe dice que quien esté buscando las reliquias Totema tenga también una forma de localizarlas, como nosotros tenemos la Biblioteca-explicó Allie.

-Y una forma de llegar a donde se hallan las llaves, como nosotros tenemos la Puerta Trasera-agregó Portia, habiendo captado el tren de pensamiento del par.

-Explicaría cómo es que le hacen los Engendros y los Daimons para estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros-declaró Gabe.

-¿Es tu forma de decir que deberíamos esperar encontrarnos con un Daimon nuevo, Wallace?-preguntó Carny enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

-Es lo más probable-dijo el muchacho de color, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, primero pensemos en dónde podríamos encontrar los Aretes del Sepulcral y luego nos preocupamos por que aparezca algún Daimon-declaró Ray-así que, ¿alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-Bueno, con las Plumas del Ángel, la Biblioteca nos dio como pista que estuvieron relacionadas con el papa Alejandro III, así que tal vez el hecho de que Vlad Tepes o John Hunyadi tienen que ver con el castillo signifique que alguno tuvo en su poder los aretes-razonó Gabe.

-Tal vez sus esposas los usaban-declaró Carny cruzándose de brazos, ganándose un codazo en el estomago de parte de Allie.

-Y dale con eso, ¿sí sabes que los hombres usaron aretes por siglos?-le señaló la chica enfadada.

-De hecho, los hombres usaron aretes ANTES que las mujeres, tarado-agregó Portia, igual de ofendida que la otra chica, cosa evidenciada porque enfatizara el antes en su oración, antes de darle un codazo en la espalda al rubio mientras éste permanecía doblado de dolor por el recibido de la otra chica rubia.

-Chicas, tranquilas, a éste paso nos dejarán sin quinto Elegido-declaró Ray en broma, intentando calmar a las dos chicas.

-Está bien-declaró Allie, aún matando a Carny con la mirada.

-Sólo porque aún lo necesitamos en el grupo-secundó Portia con desdén.

-Bien, porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrar los Aretes del Sepulcral-declaró el de pelo bicolor, mientras comenzaba a andar.

-Oigan, ¿y si nos separamos?-propuso Gabe.

-¿Separarnos?-repitió Allie.

-Sí, piénsenlo, Ray acaba de señalar que necesitamos hallar la llave Totema, ¿no?-preguntó a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron-bueno, si nos separamos cubriríamos más terreno del castillo-explicó, y los demás aceptaron que el chico negro había dado un buen punto.

-Yo pido con Ray-declaró Portia de pronto, rodeando el brazo del medio japonés con sus propios brazos antes de llevárselo básicamente a rastras, para sorpresa de los otros chicos y de Ray.

-Bueno, Gabe, creo que somos tú y yo-declaró Allie apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, quien sonrió ante el comentario de la rubia, antes de irse caminando juntos.

-¿Y a mí qué? ¿Que me parta un rayo?-preguntó Carny ofendido.

-Sí-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. El rubio sólo suspiró pesadamente.

-Éste será un día de los largos-se lamentó.

Mientras tanto, Alakshmi arribaba al castillo luego de media hora de caminata a pie. Estaba segura de dos cosas: una, que Jinxer había alterado las coordenadas para enviarla mucho más lejos del castillo de lo que debería; y dos, que apenas volviera a San Campion le remodelaría al Daimon su boca sonriente de un puñetazo por la bromita, pues a apenas unas dos semanas que su maestro había creado a Jinxer y Wrench, el Daimon sonriente ya la tenía harta.

-Ya me encargaré del cretino de cara sonriente, por el momento, ¡Bathory!-declaró, dirigiéndose al Daimon que había creado en el camino hacia el castillo.

Era de género femenino, de piel mortalmente pálida, cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos rojos como de serpiente, colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, y un atuendo rojo que parecía basado en una vampiro femme fatale. El cuadro se cerraba con el símbolo de los Daimons que ostentaba en su pecho.

-Señorita Alakshmi-respondió Bathory, haciendo una reverencia a la chica hindú.

-Quiero que en cuanto entremos al castillo, busques a los chicos y los entretengas, no debes permitir que hallen los Aretes del Sepulcral antes que yo, ¿entendido?-preguntó la chica a la criatura sin Magi.

-Claro como la noche sin luna, mi señora-declaró la vampiresa con una reverencia. Alakshmi en respuesta se llevó una mano a la frente con enfado.

-Una noche sin luna no es clara, tonta-destacó a su monstruo-¡Engendros!-invocó, y un grupo de los soldados aparecieron ante ella-andando, tenemos un par de aretes que robar-antes de empezar a caminar hacia el castillo. Sólo esperaba que la misión terminara pronto, pues sentía que esta Daimon si bien se veía intimidante era tan tonta como los otros.

En el castillo, Portia y Ray estaban revisando una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, en el caso de la chica más interesada en ver el elegante estilo con el que estaba decorado el cuarto que en buscar algo que los llevara a dónde se hallaban los Aretes, caso opuesto al de Ray que revisaba hasta en las paredes todo lo que pudiera tener una pista.

-No sería increíble tener una habitación así-declaró la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Sí, creo que sí-declaró el chico, mientras revisaba debajo de una mesa.

-¿Y tener una cama así sería increíble, es más grande que la mía?-dijo la chica impresionada.

-Me hago una idea-concordó el de pelo bicolor.

-Sabes, ganarías más propinas del club de parte de las chicas si trabajaras en ropa interior, ya sabes, mostrar mercancía-declaró la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al chico.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-dijo el chico.

-Y diciendo eso me confirmas que ni me estás escuchando-declaró la chica molesta poniendo los brazos como jarra, llamando la atención de Ray.

-Perdona, Portia, me quedé pensando dónde se podría hallar cualquier cosa que nos diga dónde hallar la llave Totema-se disculpó el medio japonés.

-Me consta, acabas de decir que has pensado trabajar en el club en calzoncillos para ganar más propinas-señaló la rubia divertida, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-Oye, Portia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó el chico con algo de pena.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia confundida.

-No te vayas a ofender pero, ¿qué te traes conmigo?-preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas, Ray?-preguntó la chica.

-En un momento me fastidias porque tengo que trabajar en el club del que tu familia y la de Allie son miembros para ganarme mi propio dinero, incluso, y te consta, te has metido conmigo mientras trabajo los fines de semana, y al siguiente, y perdóname que lo exponga así, parece que buscas la primera oportunidad para bajarme los pantalones y bóxer, y no en el sentido en que Carny lo haría-explicó el chico incomodo.

-Oye, es mi forma de ser meterme con las personas, es mi forma de mostrar que no dejo que nadie se meta conmigo, y ni me ofendes, yo misma sé que soy desagradable, y que Maribel de hecho sólo anda conmigo porque siente que es más popular al hacerlo, pero tampoco es que te odie, ni a los que molesto, otra vez, es mi forma de mostrar mi fuerza-explicó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso en cierta forma lo entiendo, pero eso no explica por qué…-empezó a decir el medio japonés antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Me porto contigo como si quisiera aprovechar que tienes las hormonas al tope?-preguntó la chica divertida, y cuando Ray asintió ella rió divertida-¿te has visto en el espejo, Pierce-Okamoto? Eres sin duda el mejor partido en la escuela, puedes no serás de familia adinerada, pero si estás para considerar olvidar ese detalle-declaró la chica guiñándole un ojo a su compañero, haciéndolo sonrojarse-bueno, se nota que aquí no hallaremos nada, así que mejor seguimos-dijo la chica, antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a Ray apenado porque que una chica rica básicamente lo llamó guapo.

Fue el grito de la rubia lo que llamó la atención de Ray y lo animó a correr al pasillo, donde halló a Portia peleando muy apenas contra un grupo de Engendros, así que rápidamente corrió a socorrer a la rubia. Lo que le preocupaba era que sentía que entre él y Portia no podrían vencer a los Engendros, sólo para sorprenderse cuando, al golpear a uno, éste salió disparado contra una pared cercana, llevándose consigo a varios de sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo hice eso?-se preguntó Ray confundido.

-No lo sé, pero sería útil que lo volvieras a hacer-replicó Portia, señalando hacia los Engendros que seguían de pie y se habían lanzado al ataque.

Siguiendo el consejo de la rubia, el medio japonés se lanzó a pelear contra los Engendros, aprovechando que al parecer ahora era súper fuerte, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja sobre los soldados de Magi artificial, pues ahora podía protegerse de sus armas y mandarlos a volar de un golpe, incluso cuando lo atacaban en grupo, acababan estrellándose en las paredes. Finalmente, ya no quedó ningún Engendro de pie, y Ray y Portia, para asco de la rubia, vieron cómo estos se derretían como cera al calor mientras se retorcían en el piso.

-Conque eso les pasa cuando los vencemos-declaró el chico sorprendido por lo que veía.

-Te sorprende eso, ¿y no que ahora parezcas ser Superman asiático?-preguntó Portia con ironía. De pronto, se oyó un grito que ambos no tardaron en reconocer.

-Es Carny, está en problema-declaró Ray al reconocer el grito del rubio.

-Y por desgracia no podemos dejar que los Engendros lo hagan pedazos-señaló Portia, aún molesta por el machismo del bully.

Mientras tanto, Alakshmi se encontraba en otra de las vastas habitaciones del castillo, buscando en el propio cuarto algún indicio que la llevara a los Aretes del Sepulcral. Ya había movido o bien tirado el amueblado de la habitación, pues ninguno de los muebles, todos con aspecto de haber sido comprados en años recientes, le servía para saber dónde se hallaría la reliquia. Fue el grito del que reconoció como uno de los chicos lo que llamó su atención, haciéndola sonreír con malicia.

-Creo que Bathory halló a uno de mis amiguitos-declaró la chica hindú con malicia, empezando a pensar que la Daimon vampírica no resultaría tan inútil como había pensando en un principio, antes de retomar su búsqueda.

En uno de los tantos sótanos del castillo, Gabe y Allie buscaban tanto en la propia construcción del sótano como en los antiguos muebles que se hallaban guardados ahí alguna pista que los llevaran a la reliquia Totema que buscaban. Ambos ya habían convertido sus anteojos de sol de vuelta a sus formas de antifaces, sabiendo que en ese ambiente oscuro les estorbarían. Finalmente, Allie soltó un gruñido molesto y, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, dio un puñetazo en la pared, lo que preocupó a Gabe.

-¿Todo bien, Allie?-preguntó el chico negro preocupado.

-No, no está todo bien, llevamos aquí poco más de una hora y no hemos hallado nada que nos lleve a los mendigos aretes-declaró la rubia, recargándose en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entiendo tu frustración, también me gustaría tener aunque fuera alguna ayuda para hallar los Aretes del Sepulcral-declaró el chico estudioso, antes de llevarse una ligera sorpresa.

De pronto, los topacios en las Plumas del Ángel en su gorra empezaron a brillar con una luz brillante, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, y cuando Gabe abrió los ojos, todo en la habitación se veía con un extraño resplandor amarillo, y con una nitidez que lo hacía sentir que estaba usando anteojos de visión nocturna. Y eso le permitió ver que Allie lo miraba preocupada.

-Allie, ¿todo bien?-preguntó Gabe.

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo-declaró la rubia, pues desde su punto de vista, los ojos de su amigo, si bien los rasgos aún seguían siendo distinguibles, ahora brillaban con un resplandor amarillo nada natural.

-Sé que suena raro, pero es como si pudiera ver incluso a través de las paredes-declaró el muchacho negro, viendo que, en efecto, parecía ahora poder ver a través de los muros en el sótano.

Y lo confirmó fue ver, en una de las paredes, un objeto que parecía destacar por un resplandor negruzco, incluso detrás de el cuadrado brillante tras el que se veía el objeto. Con algo de curiosidad, Gabe se acercó hacia la pared, presionó el cuadrado brillante, cuyo tacto le permitió saber que era un bloque de ladrillo, y presionó. Se escuchó un chasquido, el cuadrado se movió, y Gabe escuchó a Allie soltar un gritillo. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Gabe dejaron de brillar, lo que le permitió ver que lo que vio detrás de la pared era la reliquia Totema.

-Gabe, los encontraste-declaró Allie emocionada, mientras su amigo sacaba los aretes del compartimiento secreto. Gabe sólo le sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo, antes de extenderle los aretes que tenía en su mano, confundiéndola de sobremanera.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tu los tengas, Allie, de todas formas yo ya tengo el mío-señaló el muchacho. Allie sólo sonrió agradecida mientras aceptaba los aretes. En eso oyeron un grito que no tardaron en reconocer como el de Carny, haciendo a Allie resoplar molesta.

-¿Ahora qué habrá hecho ese tonto?-preguntó la chica molesta, antes de que ella y Gabe corrieran a ver qué tenía su compañero rubio.

Cuando arribaron al lugar del que había provenido el grito, vieron a Ray, ya transformado a su forma de guerrero, combatiendo a una Daimon con aspecto de vampiresa con sus técnicas de fuego, mientras la Daimon lo atacaba mandando murciélagos contra el muchacho, mientras que Portia y Carny se hallaban combatiendo a un grupo de Engendros. Se veía que Ray parecía tener problema contra la Daimon, pues ésta no tenía problemas para esquivar los ataques de fuego del medio japonés, quien parecía ya estarse agotando.

-Gabe, ve a ayudar a Portia y Carny, yo me encargó de ayudar a Ray contra la prima perdida de Portia-declaró Allie lanzándose al combate.

-Eso lo oí, Underhill-se quejó la otra rubia.

-¡Artema el Ángel, dame tu poder!-citó Gabe, transformándose a su forma de guerrero, antes de ir a ayudar a los dos rubios.

-Bueno, es mi turno-declaró Allie mientras se ponía los Aretes del Sepulcral-¡Zalera el Sepulcral, dame tu poder!-declaró la rubia, mientras una nube de humo negro la envolvía.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, Allie usaba un nuevo traje: un vestido baby doll negro con mangas cortas de diseño de telaraña color morado, medias de igual diseño y color de las mangas, botas bajas negras de tacón de aguja, guantes de cuero negro y un antifaz negro que parecía hecho de encaje.

-Me encanta éste traje-declaró Allie emocionada.

-Pues no te durará mucho el gusto, niñita ¡Ola de la Oscuridad!-citó Bathory, y a su orden una jauría de murciélagos aparecieron y atacaron a Allie y Ray.

-¡Allie!-avisó Ray a su amiga, quien asintió con cara de seriedad- _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ -exclamó, disparando su ráfaga de fuego azul contra el enjambre de murciélagos.

- _¡Síndrome de Pesadilla!_ -secundó Allie, juntando sus manos a centímetros de su pecho como su sostuviera un balón. En el espacio entre sus manos se formó una esfera de energía oscura, la cual salió disparada como una ráfaga y, junto al Majikaru Fureimu de Ray, sirvieron de bloqueo contra el ataque de murciélagos de Bathory.

-¿Quieres terminar con ella, Allie?-ofreció el medio japonés a su amiga.

-Claro-aceptó la chica con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro- _¡Látigo Sangriento!_ -anunció la rubia, mientras en su mano empezaba a brillar un destello rojo, al describir un círculo con el brazo del destello surgió un látigo de energía rojiza, con el cual atrapó a Bathory y la estrelló contra un muro cercano.

Cuando la Daimon vampírica cayó al suelo, la marca de Daimon en su pecho desapareció, y ella se convirtió en una muchacha con aspecto de ser una turista europea, naturalmente inconsciente por el golpe propinado por el Látigo Sangriento de Allie. Decidiendo que su trabajo ya había terminado, decidieron regresar a San Campion, aunque claro si hubieran visto en un pasillo oscuro, hubieran visto a Alakshmi mirando con rabia la escena.

En la Biblioteca, los jóvenes habían regresado de Rumania por la Puerta Trasera, impresionando a Udonna y Jaha cuando Allie no dudó en mostrarles orgullosa que traía los Aretes del Sepulcral en sus orejas. Fue cuando la chica ahora portadora del poder del Totema de la Muerte recordó algo que era importante.

-Oigan, ¿saben? Cuando Gabe y yo buscábamos los Aretes del Sepulcral, pasó algo muy extraño: las Plumas del Ángel empezaron a brillar, y entonces los ojos de Gabe también parecían brillar con una luz amarilla-mencionó la chica Underhill, recordando lo ocurrido en la bodega.

-Es verdad, era como si tuviera lentes de visión nocturna-señaló Gabe recordando lo ocurrido en el almacén.

-¿Y eso les parece extraño?-preguntó Portia con ironía-cuando Ray estaba enfrentando a los Engendros, básicamente mandó a volar a varios de un puñetazo-declaró la rubia, recordando la fuerza exhibida por el medio japonés. Y los cinco se extrañaron más al oír las enigmáticas risas de las mentoras.

-Perdonen, Elegidos, fue un error nuestro olvidar señalar un detalle importante-empezó a decir Jaha.

-Resulta que las llaves no sólo les dan habilidades de los Totemas, sino que, para ocasiones en que no tengan tiempo de invocar el poder de los Totemas, les dan habilidades, cada uno diferente, que podrán resultarles muy útiles-agregó Udonna.

-Esperen, ¿básicamente también tenemos súper poderes?-preguntó Gabe emocionado.

-Más o menos-dijeron ambas mentoras.

Allie, por mera curiosidad por saber qué poder le darían los Aretes del Sepulcral, sencillamente se concentró en averiguar su habilidad, y para sorpresa de sus amigos y compañeros se convirtió en una nube de humo negro, que viajó un par de metros por la habitación antes de acumularse en un punto y retomar su forma humana, quien sonrió satisfecha al ver las caras sorprendidas del resto de los jóvenes.

-Algo me dice que disfrutaré ésta habilidad-declaró la rubia sonriente.

-¿Pero nosotros?-preguntó Ray a Gabe por lo bajo.

Continuará…

Finalmente luego de tanta ausencia ya pude subir el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender y que no podía posponer, como siempre digo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen review, además de recomendarlo a sus amistades y alentarlos a leer el fic también.


	5. Maldad de Gravedad

Disclaimers: Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo, ni Final Fantasy me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen respectivamente a Hasbro y Square Enix, sólo uso los personajes y conceptos de éstos para éste fanfic escrito meramente por diversión sin esperar más paga que sus reviews y leídas.

Guerra de los Totemas

Capítulo 5: Maldad de Gravedad

Viena, Austria. Los chicos se encontraban ahí buscando la siguiente reliquia de los Totemas en nada menos que la Ópera Estatal de Viena, y nuevamente enfrentando a un nuevo Daimon, en este caso en uno que parecía un hombre de rasgos fuertemente felinos, casi pareciendo un gato antropomórfico, vestido elegantemente de chelista, sólo quebrándose el atuendo con el símbolo de los Daimons en su pecho, y respondía al nombre de Felichello. Ray, Allie y Gabe se encargaban de enfrentar al Daimon felino mientras Carny se encargaba de mantener a raya a los Engendros, mientras Portia se encargaba de recuperar el objeto en cuestión en el interior del edificio.

-Mutante, ¿alguna idea de qué cosa estamos buscando esta vez?-preguntó el rubio a su compañero medio asiático, mientras éste se tomaba un ligero descanso de enfrentar a Felichello.

-Según el Xenotome, buscamos el objeto relacionado con el Totema del Trueno-explicó el medio asiático. Aún recordaba la página del Libro de lo Desconocido, en el cual se mostraba un Totema con la apariencia de un dragón humanoide, que según el libro respondía al nombre de "Adrammelech el Iracundo".

-Lastima que no podrán obtenerlo, mocosos ¡Maullido Melódico!-exclamó Felichello, lanzando un poderoso maullido sónico, que Gabe y Allie evitaron de un salto.

-¡Séptimo Cielo!-respondió Gabe, lanzando sus siete orbes de energía de luz.

-¡Síndrome de Pesadilla!-secundó Allie, lanzando su onda de energía oscura junto a las esferas de luz de Gabe. Por desgracia el Daimon saltó para esquivar el ataque combinado de luz y muerte, antes de reír con malicia y satisfacción.

-Necesitarán ser más rápidos para poder alcanzar a un gato-declaró Felichello con malicia.

Fue cuando de la nada sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba: una estela envuelta en electricidad salió del interior de la ópera y tacleó con fuerza a Felichello mandándolo a volar, y al detenerse resultó no ser otra más que Portia quien sonreía con altanería mientras se acomodaba su cabello, en el cual ahora lucía un broche con la forma de un dragón enroscado alrededor de un reluciente citrino dorado, que brilló ligeramente.

-Espero no llegar muy tarde a la fiesta, aquí tengo mi invitación ¡Adrammelech el Iracundo, dame tu poder!-declaró la rubia, lo que provocó que el citrino en el broche de dragón que llevaba en el pelo brillara con intensidad, mientras una poderosa descarga eléctrica surgía del aire y la envolvía.

Cuando la electricidad se disipó, la rubia usaba un nuevo atuendo: un top blanco con dorado, con cintas doradas transparentes alrededor de sus brazos, pantalones de paracaidista color blanco con detalles dorados, zapatillas doradas, brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas y, cerrando el cuadro, un antifaz dorado con líneas blancas que terminaban en un espiral (N/A: imaginen un atuendo como el de Jazmín pero con cambios al diseño).

-Adoro mi traje-declaró la chica viendo su atuendo.

-Lastima que no te durará mucho tiempo, niña ¡Maullido Melódico!-declaró Felichello, lanzando su ataque sónico, contra el cual Portia se mantuvo firme, mostrando una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Portia, quítate de ahí, lunática!-le gritó Allie, quien no podía creer que su rival fuera tan imprudente para no querer esquivar el ataque de su oponente. La ráfaga sónica de Felichello estuvo a punto de impactar a Portia cuando…

-¡Golpe de Thor!-declaró la rubia, mientras preparaba un puñetazo, el cual se empezó a envolver en una carga eléctrica, por lo que cuando lanzó el puñetazo, con éste lanzó una fuerte descarga, con la cual bloqueó el ataque sónico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!-declaró Felichello furioso.

-Y no has visto lo mejor ¡Ancla de Plasma!-declaró la rubia, mientras juntaba sus manos en la cual se empezó a formar una carga eléctrica, y al separarlas dicha carga formó un lazo de energía eléctrica, con el cual atrapó al Daimon felino, lo hizo girar en el aire antes de lanzarlo contra una pared.

-Copiona-declaró Allie, al ver cómo Portia había vencido al Daimon, de forma demasiado parecida a cómo ella había vencido a Bathory un par de días antes.

Cuando el símbolo de los Daimons desapareció del pecho de Felichello, provocó que el Daimon felino su forma humana: un hombre de edad, con pelo canoso ligeramente alborotado, bigote y barba de chivo, con aspecto de ser un músico de la sinfónica de la Ópera. Con el Daimon derrotado, y habiendo encontrado la nueva llave Totema, los chicos decidieron buscar alguna puerta cercana para regresar a San Campion.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que, desde un callejón cercano, Alakshmi había visto todo el combate con Felichello, sintiéndose hervir de rabia cuando vio que la muchacha rubia no sólo había obtenido el objeto Totema antes que ella, sino que había usado su poder para derrotar a su Daimon y ahora tendría que enfrentar a su maestro por perder una cuarta reliquia. Sin más, sacó el aparato con el que podría abrir hoyos de gusano para regresar a las Industrias Cadmus.

Al llegar al laboratorio escondido en la oficina del señor Choten, no pudo sentirse hervir de rabia al ver que Jinxer la recibía una sonrisa que, indiferentemente del hecho de que esa era la forma de la boca del Daimon, se le antojaba burlona, mientras que su maestro, quien estaba revisando el mapa localizador asistido por Wrench, volteó a verla con una expresión de total neutralidad, que a la peliplateada se le antojaba como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-Maestro, me apena informar que perdí el Broche del Iracundo-dijo la muchacha con seriedad, seriedad que ocultaba su eterno miedo de ser fuertemente castigada por su fracaso.

-Debo suponer que fue uno de esos jóvenes de los que me hablaste quien consiguió la reliquia-dijo el hombre calmado.

-Si-fue todo lo que pudo decir la chica.

-No importa, ya tendremos oportunidad de recuperar los objetos-fue la calmada respuesta del hombre, que naturalmente tomó a Alakshmi por sorpresa.

-Pero, señor, usted dijo que necesita las doce llaves para…-empezó a decir la chica hindú, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Sí, necesito los objetos para realizar mi plan, pero el que perdamos momentáneamente algunos no cambia nada, tarde o temprano los objetos acabarán en mi poder-declaró confiado el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado-y ahora, te hablaré de tu próxima misión, querida-empezó a decir el hombre, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Siguiente misión?-repitió la chica.

-Si, señorita Alakshmi, el amo y yo hemos estado revisando y creemos que hemos localizado otra reliquia Totema, y si los instrumentos están en lo correcto su firma de Magi concuerda con la de la Gargantilla del Verdugo-explicó Wrench mientras mostraba en la pantalla como el localizador trataba de centrar el objeto recién obtenido.

-Y quiero creer que es tu oportunidad para ponerte al día contra estos jóvenes-agregó el rubio. La peliplateada sonrió con malicia ante la posibilidad que su maestro le ofrecía.

-¿Dónde está y cuándo quiere que vaya por él?-preguntó la chica con interés.

Por otra parte, en el Sanctum Sanctorum, los chicos recién habían regresado de Austria de recuperar el Broche del Iracundo, con Portia abriendo la entrada triunfal con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Naturalmente, como siempre pasaba cada que ponían un pie en la Biblioteca, su ropa cambió instantáneamente conforme cruzaban el umbral: el atuendo de Portia se volvió una blusa sin mangas blanca con detalles dorados, jeans azules ajustados y tenis blancos con dorado; Ray pasó a usar una camisa a botones roja con detalles negros, pantalones negros y tenis rojos con blanco; Allie usaba una camiseta negra con detalles morados, jeans blancos y botas negras; Gabe usó una camiseta amarilla, pantalones cafés y mocasines color arena, además de una gorra amarilla; y Carny una camiseta blanca con brochazos de morado en distintos tonos en el frente, jeans azules y tenis morados con blanco.

-Adivinen quién regresa triunfante-declaró la rubia, presumiendo el broche que llevaba en su pelo.

-Genial…-empezó a decir Allie, mientras se volvía una bruma negra que se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás en el recinto antes de volverse sólida-ahora no habrá quien la aguante-termino declarando con hastío una vez que fue sólida de nuevo. Udonna y Jaha comúnmente la regañaban por usar tan a la ligera su poder de Evaporación, pues se suponía que los poderes eran para usar en combate, pero era algo que la chica peliambar no podía evitar.

-Me alegra, Portia, oír que tú fuiste quien recuperó el Broche del Iracundo-declaró Udonna, mientras ella revisaba el Xenotome. Jaha ahora era quien revisaba los estantes de la Biblioteca, buscando el siguiente objeto.

-Y la mejor parte es que sólo falto yo de tener un objeto, ¡ya verá el siguiente Daimon cuando tenga mi poder Totema!-declaró Carny con mucha arrogancia, haciendo torcer los ojos a sus compañeros.

-Luego ya no habrá quien lo aguante a él-le dijo Ray a Gabe por lo bajo.

-Tal vez eso pase más rápido de lo que creas, Linus-declaró Udonna. Carny ni siquiera se molestó en enfadarse de que la mujer de blanco insistiera en llamarlo por su odiado nombre de pila, pues sabía que era inútil abogar contra ése hábito de las mentoras.

-¿Quieren decir que ya encontraron la siguiente reliquia Totema?-preguntó Allie a sus mentoras.

-Exacto, Allison-declaró Jaha, sin dejar de revisar los estantes.

Movidos por la curiosidad, los cinco jóvenes se acercaron al atril donde se encontraba el Libro de lo Desconocido, y al rodear a Udonna quien seguía hojeando el libro, vieron pasar la página que hablaba sobre Zalera el Sepulcral, y justo la siguiente página se iluminó, mostrando la imagen de un ser con apariencia que recordaba a un cangrejo violinista, pues si bien tenía una mano con garras en la mano derecha, su mano derecha era una enorme pinza de cangrejo.

-Zeromus el Verdugo, el Totema de la Gravedad, cuyo poder se obtiene a través de la Gargantilla del Verdugo-citó Udonna.

-¿Cómo está eso de que es el Totema de la Gravedad?-preguntó Allie confundida.

-Así como el Sepulcral se especializa en magia relacionada con la muerte, es decir usar el poder de los fantasmas, Zeromus usa el poder de la gravedad, dándole a quien tiene el poder de controlar la gravedad-explicó Jaha.

-Bueno, la gargantilla se ve de niña, pero mientras pueda patear traseros de Daimons, que venga el verdugo-declaró Carny, viendo la ilustración de la gargantilla.

Lo que si debió ver venir fueron los golpes de parte de las féminas de los adolescentes, quienes obviamente se sintieran ofendidas ante el comentario machista del rubio. Ray y Gabe negaron con la cabeza, pues pensaban que a estas alturas el bully habría aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Y dónde está la Gargantilla, Udonna?-preguntó el de pelo bicolor. La respuesta la llevó Jaha cuando agarró un tomo que encontró brillando con un resplandor color aguamarina.

- _El Taj Mahal, hindi para "Palacio de Corona", es un complejo de edificios construido entre 1631 y 1648 en la ciudad de Agra, estado de Uttar Pradesh, en la India, a orillas del río Yamuna, por el emperador musulmán Shah Jahan de la dinastía mogola, el imponente conjunto se erigió en honor de su esposa favorita, Arjumand Bano Begum, más conocida como Mumtaz Mahal, que murió en el parto de su decimocuarta hija_ -citó la mujer de negro ante la mirada de los jóvenes.

-La Biblioteca hace quedar a Wikipedia como obsoleta, ¿no?-preguntó Allie divertida.

-Entonces, ¿ahora iremos al Taj Mahal? ¿El Taj Mahal en la India?-preguntó Portia encantada por la idea de que irían a una de las Maravillas del Mundo Moderno.

-Recuerda que no vamos de turistas, Portia, tenemos que ir a recuperar un artefacto de Totema-le recordó Gabe.

-Si, si, no seas aguafiestas, Wallace-declaró la rubia con desdén.

-Entonces que no se diga más, La India para allá vamos-declaró Ray saliendo de la biblioteca, seguido de los demás jóvenes.

Diez minutos después, ya usando la ropa que usaban para las misiones, y con sus antifaces convertidos en sus anteojos de cristal espejo, los chicos ya se paseaban por entre los turistas, empezando a buscar alguna cosa que los llevara a donde se hallaba la gargantilla.

-Genial, ahora hay demasiados civiles aquí-declaró Ray por lo bajo a sus compañeros.

-Significa que si un Daimon aparece…-empezó a decir Allie, cuando se empezaron a oír gritos de las personas, y al dirigir la vista hacia la fuente vieron civiles huyendo aterrados de los Engendros.

-Pasara eso-agregó Carny.

-Chicos, hay que detener a los Engendros y proteger a los civiles-declaró Ray a los demás.

-¿Pero y la Gargantilla del Verdugo?-preguntó Allie.

-Tendremos que encargarnos del objeto luego, primero protejamos a los civiles-declaró el de pelo bicolor.

Dicho y hecho, los cinco chicos fueron a combatir a los Engendros, procurando también ayudar a los civiles que los soldados atacaban a huir. Ninguno se daba cuenta que en las sombras, Alakshmi observaba divertida como los cinco chicos que se entrometían siempre en sus planes se distraían enfrentando a los Engendros. Tal vez era cierto eso que decían de que traía suerte estar en el hogar.

-Eso debe distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para que yo encuentre el objeto-declaró la chica.

-¡Alto ahí!-oyó que decía una voz en hindi a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta vio a un guardia del monumento apuntándole con un arma. Pero la aparición del guardia lejos de resultar un inoportuno hizo sonreír con malicia a la peliplateada.

-Temo que no puedo hacerle caso, oficial-declaró la chica mientras le apuntaba con la mano en la que llevaba su guante con garras, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el guardia, empezando a robar su energía Magi.

El resultado fue un Daimon de piel gris, cuatro brazos, tres cabezas con cuernos y cabello de fuego, una mirando al frente y las otras hacia los lados, la que miraba hacia la derecha con una cara de total alegría y usando una máscara amarilla, la de en medio con una expresión de total furia y luciendo una máscara roja, y la que miraba hacia la izquierda con un rostro que mostraba una tristeza total, uñas negras en manos y pies, vestido con un taparrabos rojo ceñido con una cuerda blanca, usando amuletos hindúes, brazaletes de oros en los brazos y piernas. Terminando el cuadro con el ya común símbolo de los Daimons que brillaba en su pecho.

-Asura, listo para el servicio, mi señora-declaró el Daimon mientras sus cabezas giraban de tal forma que la cara sonriente acabara en el frente. Alakshmi sonrió con malicia al ver a su nueva creación.

-Sé que tú podrás servirme para entretener a esos chicos, pero para asegurarme ¡Engendros!-declaró, y acto seguido varios soldados de bioingeniería aparecieron-quiero que sin importar lo que haga falta, no dejen que ninguno de esos chicos se interpongan en mi camino, yo y sólo yo debo tener la Gargantilla del Verdugo, ¿entendieron?-declaró tanto al nuevo Daimon como a los Engendros.

-¡Si!-declaró Asura con decisión, siendo coreado por los gorjeos sin sentido que emitían los Engendros.

Volviendo con los jóvenes, ya habían derrotado a los Engendros del primer regimiento, mientras veían a los civiles que habían salvado irse a donde pudieran estar a salvo, mientras observaban a los soldados extraños derretirse como al parecer hacían cuando los derrotaban para fascinación de Gabe y Carny y asco de Allie.

-Ya creía era asqueroso cuando Portia me lo contó-señaló la chica de negro al ver cómo los Engendros se derretían.

-Ni me digas-aceptó la rubia.

-Bueno, ya nos deshicimos de los Engendros y los civiles ya están a salvo, creo que ahora podemos concentrarnos en…-empezó a decir Ray, cuando…

-¡ _Puño Divino!_ -oyeron que decía una voz. Apenas pudieron esquivar los puños de energía que vieron venir hacia ellos, sólo para ver al Daimon de cuatro brazos que los había atacado.

-Genial, otro Daimon-declaró Carny con sarcasmo.

-No importa cuanto lo intenten, mocosos, no me pasarán-declaró Asura.

-Eso lo veremos-declaró Ray antes de mirar a Allie, Gabe y Portia quienes asintieron con decisión.

-¡Antiguos Totemas, denos su poder!-declararon los cuatro adolescentes. Acto seguido, llamas rojas envolvieron a Ray, luz amarilla rodeó a Gabe, humo negro cubrió a Allie y electricidad dorada giró en torno a Portia, y al disiparse éstos elementos cada uno usaba su atuendo de guerreros.

-Presumidos-declaró Carny entre dientes-bueno, mientras ellos se encargan del Daimon y los Engendros, yo me voy por el objeto-dijo el chico por lo bajo, pero antes de dar el primer paso hacia el edificio…

-¡ _Puño Divino!_ -declaró Asura, y el bully tuvo que esquivar el ataque de luz del Daimon de cuatro brazos-lo siento, mocoso, pero tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie _¡Puño Divino!_ -declaró, lanzando más de sus puñetazos.

Mientras nuestros héroes se enfrentaban a Asura, Alakshmi revisaba jarrones, cofres, cualquier cosa que la llevara hacia la gargantilla, cuando ella pasó frente a un bajo relieve de la diosa Kali, la cual al inspeccionarla mejor vio que en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla que consistía en una placa de cobre con una aguamarina engarzada en el centro, con una correa de cuero. Al pasar la mano sobre la gargantilla vio que esta era real, incrustada en el bajo relieve, y tras agarrarla con firmeza y aplicar algo de fuerza, con algo de esfuerzo logró sacarla.

-Lo siento, mi diosa, pero yo necesito esto todavía más-declaró burlona mientras se ponía la gargantilla, antes de irse a ver cómo se las arreglaba Asura.

Hablando del Daimon, el se encontraba enfrentando a Ray y Portia, mientras Allie y Gabe ayudaban a Carny para mantener a raya a los Engendros. Ya llevaban un buen rato combatiendo al monstruo, y la verdad los chicos empezaban a desesperarse pues cada momento que perdieran combatiendo al Daimon de varios brazos más tiempo perdían para recuperar la llave Totema.

-Allie, Gabe, usemos nuestros ataques combinados para acabar con el Daimon-indicó Ray a sus amigos de toda la vida, quienes asintieron ante la indicación del líder del grupo- _¡Baningu Saramanda!_ -declaró, lanzando sus puños de fuego.

- _¡Séptimo Cielo!_ -secundó Gabe, lanzando sus esferas de luz.

- _¡Síndrome de Pesadilla!_ -terció Allie, lanzando su ráfaga de energía oscura. Los tres ataques se combinaron a medio camino, pero cuando parecía que estaban por impactar…

- _¡Puño Divino!_ -declaró Asura, usando su movimiento para bloquear los ataques de los tres amigos, y a ellos y a los dos rubios se les fue el alma al suelo al ver que el ataque combinado ahora se dirigía hacia una muchacha de evidente ascendencia hindú, de pelo plateado, morena, ojos cafés, un lunar arriba de los labios pintados de morado, sumamente atractiva, vestida con un atuendo que combinaba perfecta y elegantemente tonos de morado en un estilo militar.

-¡Cuidado!-chilló Allie a la chica al ver que el ataque combinado estaba por impactarla.

Pero para sorpresa de los cinco chicos, la muchacha sólo torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona, antes de describir un circulo con el brazo derecho, y frente a ella se formó una especie de pared de energía color aguamarina, pared de energía en la que el conjunto de ataques de combate colisionó, protegiendo a la chica, quien al desaparecer la muralla de luz se mostraba completamente ilesa y con la misma sonrisa burlona.

-Veo que funciona el poder básico-declaró la chica, presumiendo la gargantilla que llevaba al cuello, sorprendiendo a los cinco jóvenes-ahora a la prueba de fuego ¡Zeromus el Verdugo, dame tu poder!-exclamó la chica, mientras una turbia onda de energía color aguamarina la envolvía.

Cuando esta se disipó, la muchacha de pelo plateado utilizaba un nuevo atuendo: un salwars cuya túnica color aguamarina llegaba hasta medio muslo y los pantalones azul verdoso más ajustados, zapatillas de color aguamarina, un sari aguamarina envolviéndola con elegancia, anillos unidos a brazaletes con cadenas todo de plata, antifaz vector color azul verdoso y, en el cuello, la Gargantilla del Verdugo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora todo bien-declaró la muchacha con una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha. Asura por su parte giró su cabeza para mostrar su rostro alegre.

-Mi señorita Alakshmi, es bueno ver que obtuvo primero la Gargantilla del Verdugo-dijo el Daimon de tres rostros contento.

-No puede ser-fue todo lo que dijo Ray por lo bajo.

-¿Ella era la que creaba a los Daimons?-preguntó Allie sorprendida.

-¿A quién le importa eso? Ella me ganó el objeto-declaró Carny molesto.

-Y ahora les quitaremos sus objetos a tus amiguitos-declaró Asura con malicia. Pero pareció que lo descolocó la sorpresiva risa por lo bajo de la muchacha.

-Si, respecto a ese plural… _¡Gravitón!_ -declaró la chica, y una esfera de energía, comprimida al parecer por una fuerza de gravedad impresionante, se formó en su mano, y acto seguido la chica lo lanzó contra Asura, quien apenas alcanzó a girar hacia su cara de desdicha ante de ser impactado por la esfera gravitacional e impactado contra una columna, destruyendo el símbolo en su pecho y regresándolo a su forma humana.

-Oigan, ¿soy el único que no entiende su estrategia?-preguntó Gabe confundido.

-No necesito a un monstruo prefabricado para acabar con ustedes cuatro-declaró la chica con burla, alistándose para pelear.

-Ya verás que no te será tan fácil-dijo Portia entre dientes por el insulto- _¡Ancla de Plasma!_ -declaró, invocando su soga de energía eléctrica y lanzándola contra la peliplata, la cual sólo giró para esquivar el lazo eléctrico.

-Déjame a mí, Portia, _¡Látigo Sangriento!_ -secundó Allie, usando su látigo de energía roja intentando hacer lo que su rival no pudo, lamentablemente teniendo el mismo resultado cuando la otra chica la esquivó.

-Ray-dijo Gabe por lo bajo a su amigo quien asintió la cabeza concordando con él- _¡Cristales Séfirot!_ -declaró, lanzando sus diez cristales de luz.

- _¡Majikaru Fureimu!_ -secundó Ray, lanzando su ráfaga de fuego azul.

- _¡Gravitón!_ -respondió la chica, lanzando su esfera de energía gravitacional contra el ataque combinado. Para frustración de ambos chicos la esfera de gravedad estalló contra la combinación de ataques, parándola en seco.

-Creo que me toca a mí probar suerte _¡Golpe de Gravedad!_ -declaró la peliplateada.

Sus manos se vieron envueltas en esferas de energía gravitacional, y como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de funcionar para ella se acercó al grupo con un impresionante salto y empezó a asestar puñetazos en pecho, estomago y rostro a Ray, Portia, Allie y Gabe, dejándolos en el piso, dejándolos tan lastimados que regresaron a la normalidad al tiempo que caían al piso. Satisfecha por lo que había logrado, la chica se acercó al medio japonés que se hallaba en el piso, mientras la energía aguamarina que la transformó la regresaba a la normalidad.

-Podría llevarme sus objetos, pero de momento me daré por bien servida al tener el mío-declaró la chica con burla, acariciando su gargantilla-pero no se confíen, porque a la próxima me los llevaré-declaró con malicia, antes de darle un beso a Ray en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al chico, antes de levantarse, sacar un aparatito de uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra y lo activaba, acto seguido ella, envuelta en una especie de energía, desapareció.

Con ayuda de Carny, Ray y el resto de los chicos derrotados se pusieron de pie, se dirigieron a la puerta más cercana y, cortesía nuevamente del rubio, abrieron la Puerta Trasera directo al Sanctum Sanctorum, siendo recibidos por Udonna y Jaha, quienes vieron casi impactadas el cómo habían llegado cuatro de los Elegidos, quienes junto con el único que no había sido aporreado no dudaron en contarles lo que pasó en la India.

-Esto es preocupante, sin duda-declaró la dama de blanco cuando los chicos terminaron de contar lo ocurrido en el Taj Mahal.

-¿Creen que signifique que se acabaron los Daimons? Digo, la pelo de anciana dijo que no quería ayuda para vencernos-señaló Portia, aun molesta por haber sido vencida.

-Y hasta lo respaldó-señaló Gabe. Jaha y Udonna se miraron la una a la otra, mientras al parecer meditaban lo que había preguntado la elegida del Totema del Trueno.

-Me temo, Portia, que el que esa chica que mencionen tenga ahora la Gargantilla del Verdugo signifique que dejemos de ver Daimons-explicó la dama de negro.

-Ella seguro querrá tener lo que considera una ventaja, así que seguro segura creándolos para evitar que tengan el resto de los tesoros-explicó Udonna a su vez, fue cuando notó el rostro de seriedad que Ray había mostrado desde que habían llegado a la Biblioteca-¿Raiden?-preguntó la mujer preocupada por el joven.

-Ha estado así desde que llegamos de la India-señaló Gabe.

-Creo que el beso que la tal Alakshmi le dio le mató el cerebro-señaló Allie sin una pizca de humor. No es que estuviera celosa, no, ella nunca vería a su casi hermano con esos ojos, sólo que le molestaba lo fácil que su mejor amigo había parecido quedar embobado sólo por el hecho de haber sido besado por una chica obviamente mayor que ellos. Fue cuando Ray rompió el silencio que había mantenido desde que llegaron a la casona.

-Entonces debemos doblar nuestros esfuerzos para recuperar las llaves, el resto de ellas-declaró Ray con seriedad, mirando a sus compañeros-puede que esa chica, Alakshmi, haya en cierto modo empatado el marcador ahora que ella tiene su propio tesoro Totema y, me duele admitirlo, uno que ella controla mucho mejor de lo que nosotros controlamos los nuestros, pero ella no conoce algo que nosotros si-declaró el chico mirando al resto.

-¿Qué sería, Raiden?-preguntó Udonna interesada, teniendo la misma sonrisa ladeada que Jaha.

-Trabajo en equipo-declaró el chico, siendo apoyado por los otros.

Continuará…

Finalmente luego de tanta ausencia ya pude subir el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender y que no podía posponer, como siempre digo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen review, además de recomendarlo a sus amistades y alentarlos a leer el fic también.


	6. Ponzoña

Disclaimers: Kaijudo, el Ascenso de los Maestros del Duelo, ni Final Fantasy me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen respectivamente a Hasbro y Square Enix, sólo uso los personajes y conceptos de éstos para éste fanfic escrito meramente por diversión sin esperar más paga que sus reviews y leídas.

Guerra de los Totemas

Capítulo 6: Ponzoña

En las Industrias Cadmus, el señor Choten revisaba en su oficina varios asuntos relacionados tanto con la compañía como con la búsqueda de los otros objetos Totema. Podría ser que gracias a Alakshmi ya contaban con el uno de los objetos, pero mientras no se hicieran con los otros siete que quedaban por encontrar no podría considerar su victoria garantizada. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo alzar la mirada, y ver a Alakshmi entrar por la puerta con varias bolsas de tiendas de ropa en sus brazos, además de un nuevo atuendo: una blusa strapless color aguamarina, jeans ajustados y botas de color azul verdoso, llevando al cuello la Gargantilla del Verdugo.

-Interesante tu nuevo atuendo, querida-declaró el señor Choten al ver a su asistente.

-Bueno, sentí que era hora de un cambio de aires, y si esos chicos se visten de acuerdo al color de la joya de su amuleto, no veo por qué yo no-explicó la chica. Choten sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario de su protegida.

-Me alegra que obtener el tesoro Totema te hiciera tomar la decisión de… renovar tu guardarropa, querida, pero si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que fueras al laboratorio, Wrench y Jinxer han encontrado el siguiente objeto, y quiero que vayas inmediatamente a recuperarlo-le respondió el hombre rubio, mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba a su autorretrato y abría el acceso al laboratorio detrás del retrato.

-Sí, señor-aceptó la chica, luego de dejar las bolsas en un sillón cercano al retrato, antes de entrar por el túnel.

Una vez solo, August empezó a meditar que necesitaría más ayuda ahora que Alakshmi estaría más ocupada intentando recuperar las siete reliquias que quedaban por encontrar. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en algo, algo que él pensaba era una idea maravillosa, y acto seguido se acercó a su escritorio y activó el intercomunicador.

-Lucrecia, querida, ¿quisieras venir un momento a mi oficina? Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo importante-pidió a su secretaria.

- _Enseguida voy, señor Choten_ -respondió la mujer. August sonrió con complacencia; como Anton y Salisbury, Lucrecia no tenía familia en San Campion, en el estado más bien si estaba bien informado, tardarían mucho en notar su desaparición…

Era un jueves por la tarde en San Campion, las clases en la Secundaria San Campion, los cinco chicos se dirigían al Sanctum Sanctorum por distintos caminos, nuevamente para mantener en secreto que ellos se frecuentaban. A Allie eso le parecía cansado, pues empezaba a parecer monótono que la pareja de rubios siguiera queriendo mantener en secreto que se juntaban con ella, Ray y Gabe.

Ese día el medio japonés vestía una camiseta de cuello v a rayas rojas y negras, jeans de mezclilla y tenis blancos con rojo, Gabe usaba una camisa color mostaza, pantalones de lona café, gorra de golf azul claro y mocasines cafés, Allie usaba una camiseta negra con blanco, jeans blancos, botas negras y un chaleco negro; Portia usaba un vestido de verano dorado con zapatos planos blancos y Carny vestía una camiseta morada, pantalones caqui y tenis negros.

Cabía agregar que el rubio del grupo se notaba de malas, más de lo usual, había estado así desde la misión en la India, cuando la tal Alakshmi les había ganado la Gargantilla del Verdugo. Ray le había comentado que era obvio que no era sólo la rabia de que él seguía siendo el único sin un objeto Totema, sino también la impotencia de que no pudo hacer nada para detener a la chica cuando barrió el piso con ellos. Unos minutos después, cuando ya estaban a unas dos calles del Sanctum Sanctorum, la pareja de rubios finalmente se le unieron.

-¿Saben? Que insistan en que nadie sepa que se juntan con nosotros empieza a ser cansado-declaró Allie molesta.

-Tú eres pasable, Allie, incluso Ray, pero ni creas que dejaré que alguien me vea con el panzón y con Carny-declaró Portia.

-Pues tú tampoco eres alguien con quien yo quisiera ser visto, Rocca-declaró el otro rubio molesto, mientras empezaba a caminar, mosqueando a la chica.

-¿Qué mosca le pico? Está más gruñón de lo normal-declaró la rubia adinerada.

-Sigue molesto porque la Pelos de Anciana le ganó la Gargantilla del Verdugo en la India-explicó Allie.

-Yo entiendo que esté enojado, debe ser frustrante seguir siendo el único de nosotros que no tiene un objeto Totema-explicó Gabe por su parte, viendo al chico con algo de tristeza mientras éste entraban al Sanctum Sanctorum.

Siguieron al rubio hasta la Biblioteca, encontrándose en el camino a Udonna y Jaha, la primera reemplazando las velas consumidas de algunos de los candiles del pasillo, y la segunda en uno de los salones cuyas entradas atravesaban el pasillo tocando un viejo órgano, quienes al ver a los jóvenes llegar dejaron lo que hacían para seguirlos, y apenas entraron Carny se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer molesto.

-¿Qué tiene Linus?-preguntó Udonna preocupada.

-Sigue molesto porque la chica esa de la India nos ganara el último objeto-explicó Portia. Carny sólo se acurrucó enfurruñado en el sillón él que se había dejado caer, murmurando lo que parecían impropios contra la rubia.

-Pues seguro lo consolará el saber que parece que ya hallamos la siguiente reliquia Totema-explicó Jaha mientras se dirigía hacia el atril del Xenotome y empezaba a hojear el Tomo de lo Desconocido, llamando la atención de los cinco jóvenes.

Movidos por la curiosidad de saber cuál sería el Totema del día, los chicos se juntaron alrededor del atril, viendo como la dama de negro se centraba en una página en la cual se materializaba el dibujo de un hombre con obesidad mórbida de piel verde con marcas pálidas, cuyas manos o mejor dicho muñones parecían cubiertos por guantes de metal, tenía lo que parecía una flecha clavada en la cabeza de manera vertical, ojos como pozos oscuros y una sonrisa que parecía deberse a carecer de labios. Junto al ésta imagen se hallaba el dibujo de lo que parecían ser un par de gemelos de plata con una amatista incrustada cada uno.

-Cúchulainn el Impuro, el Totema del Veneno, cuyo poder se encuentra en los Gemelos del Impuro-citó Jaha, leyendo en voz alta el texto en taliano que rodeaba las ilustraciones, pronunciando el nombre del Totema como "Cuculein".

-¿Soy la única a quien ese Totema le da ñañaras?-preguntó Allie viendo con asco al Totema.

-Cúchulainn usa el poder de las toxinas, pero tiene lógica que estas provoquen mella en su cuerpo-explicó Jaha a los jóvenes.

-¿Y dónde se halla el panzón?-preguntó Portia viendo el dibujo. Fue cuando Udonna tomó un libro que había empezado a brillar de color morado en una estantería lejana.

- _Más famosa por su mención en el cuento "El Flautista de Hamelin", la cuidad de Hamelin en Alemania ha sabido aprovechar la fama que dicha mención le ha dado, llegando a representar el cuento en las plazas durante el verano; su escudo de armas retrata la iglesia más antigua del a ciudad, el Monasterio de San Bonifacio_ -relató la hechicera blanca en voz alta.

-¿Hamelin? ¿Esa ciudad enserio existe?-preguntó Allie extrañada al oír hablar sobre la ciudad en la que se desarrollaba la famosa leyenda del Flautista.

-Empiezo a creer que cuando los cuentos dicen "en una tierra lejana", es para decir el cuento se desarrolla en un lugar ficticio-comentó Gabe.

-Y cuando no lo dicen, es que el lugar existe en realidad-terminó la pelo ámbar por su amigo.

-Bueno, si queremos ganarle a esa chica el amuleto tenemos que apresurarnos-declaró Ray con una sonrisa.

A través de la Puerta Trasera, los cinco jóvenes aparecían en la casi legendaria ciudad alemana, y apenas cruzaban el acceso entre dimensiones sus ropas cambiaban a sus trajes para las misiones. Cabía decir que Carny cruzó tempestuosamente por la Puerta Trasera, casi tumbando a sus amigos mientras pasaba al callejón al que daba la puerta a la que la entrada se había sincronizado, cosa que los demás no pasaron por alto.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa al orangután?-preguntó Portia enfadada.

-Creo que está decidido a conseguir el amuleto Totema antes que la chica-explicó Gabe.

Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas plazas de Hamelin, las personas corrían despavoridas ante la visión de Alakshmi, ataviada con su atuendo de guerrera Totema, acompañada de un regimiento pequeño de Engendros, junto a unas cuatro criaturas que parecían tales de no ser que parecía más fuertes y exhibían piel azul descubierta, además de portar lanzas, y un par de Daimons, una con aspecto de hechicera, con un vestido purpura, capa dorada, piel de oro, con el rostro cubierto con un velo, hombreras y cuernos a rayas azules y doradas y una tiara con un enorme rubí; el otro tenía apariencia de una enorme rata negra de ojos rojos de aspecto feroz, armado con una armadura de pecho, además de que ambos portaban el símbolo de los Daimons en su pecho.

-Si el informe de Jinxer y Wrench es correcto, el siguiente artefacto está cerca-declaró la chica mientras revisaba los alrededores en busca de cualquier testigo inoportuno-Hexuba-dijo, refiriéndose al Daimon mujer.

-Sí, excelencia-respondió el Daimon femenino, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Lleva a Rattrap, a los Engendros y Espantajos a la ciudad, causen todos los estragos que haga falta y distraigan a esos chicos, no pueden dejar que me ganen los Gemelos del Impuro, ¿he sido clara?-preguntó a la Daimon.

-Sí, madame-declaro Hexuba, antes de darle a los soldados y a su compañero Daimon una indicación para que la siguieran. Alakshmi sonrió con malicia una vez que sus hombres se hubieran adelantado.

-Ay, Lucrecia, siempre tan servicial, incluso cuando ya no seas humana-declaró la hindú más para sí misma que para la Daimon que apenas un rato antes había sido la nerviosa asistente de su maestro-sólo espero que los mocosos no te vuelvan humana, honestamente me agradas más así-agregó divertida.

De vuelta a la plaza de Hamelin, los chicos, ya una vez convertidos sus antifaces en sus lentes de sol de cristal de espejo, buscaban cualquier referencia a dónde se pudieran encontrar la reliquia del Totema del Veneno, no obstante no hallaba ninguna pista que pudiera indicarles dónde empezar a buscar, por lo que decidieron tomarse un breve descanso en un callejón donde pudieran hablar en paz.

-Rayos, esto es frustrante, a éste paso la tal Alakshmi nos volverá a ganar el objeto-declaró Allie realmente molesta.

-Eso sobre mi cadáver-declaró Carny con gran enfado.

-El cuál veremos pronto si no te tranquilizas, vaquero-declaró Portia queriendo calmar al otro rubio.

-Tranquilizarme los calzones, me tranquilizaré cuando tenga mi objeto Totema, ¿entendieron?-declaró el bully furioso.

-Carny, entiendo que te sientas enojado pero…-empezó a decir Gabe, pero eso fue lo que hizo explotar al otro chico.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende nada! ¡No saben lo que es quedarse como un inútil mientras ves como barren el piso con otros!-declaró el chico ya furioso.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba fue lo que pasó a continuación: sin ningún aviso, Ray dio un paso al frente y le propinó a Carny tal puñetazo que lo tumbó en el piso. El bully sólo pudo ver anonadado a su antigua víctima de acoso mientras se acariciaba el mentón adolorido, mientras el medio asiático lo miraba con seriedad.

-Entiendo tu frustración, te recuerdo que fue con nosotros con quienes Alakshmi barrió el piso, y debemos sentirnos con suerte de que no decidiera llevarse nuestras llaves Totema, pero si no te calmas sólo harás que sea más fácil para ella llevarse también los Gemelos del Impuro-declaró el medio japonés con suma seriedad-y respecto a ver cómo barren el piso con otros, me permito recordarte que a los cuatro nos ha tocado ver cómo te metes con personas más débiles que tú-declaró con algo de ácido en la voz.

Eso fue un golpe en el estómago para el rubio, pues no tenía como defenderse del comentario del de pelo bicolor ya que sabía que el portador de la llave del Totema del Fuego tenía toda la razón. Fueron los gritos de las personas los que lo sacaron de su meditación, y cuando los cinco chicos se asomaron fuera del callejón vieron a los civiles siendo atacados por los Engendros de siempre, más cuatro que parecían Engendros a los que les hubieran suministrado esteroides, junto a dos Daimons nuevos, uno con aspecto de hechicera y el otro que lucía como una rata gigante.

-¿A alguien más ese Daimon rata le da asco?-preguntó Portia asqueada al ver a la rata gigante.

-¿O encuentra irónico que uno de los Daimons del día sea precisamente una rata en ésta ciudad?-recalcó Allie.

-Irónico o asqueroso, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lastimen a los civiles-declaró Ray, pero antes de dar un paso al frente giró hacía los otros dos varones del grupo-Gabe, quiero que tú y Carny se concentren en buscar el objeto Totema-declaró a sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué nosotros?-preguntó Gabe confundido.

-Carny es quién debe recuperar los Gemelos del Impuro, y tú debes ir para cubrir su espalda en caso de que Alakshmi se aparezca buscándolos también, así que nos toca a las chicas y a mí distraer a los Engendros y a los Daimons mientras ustedes van a recuperar la reliquia-explicó a su amigo.

-Entendido-dijeron los otros cuatro adolescentes decididos.

-¡Antiguos Totemas, denos su poder!-declararon al conjunto Ray, Allie y Portia, cambiando sus atuendos a sus trajes de guerreros, antes de saltar a la acción.

-¿Tú no te transformarás, Wallace?-preguntó Carny al ver que el chico moreno no se había transformado.

-No de momento, creo que necesitamos concentrarnos en encontrar los Gemelos del Impuro-declaró el inteligente.

-¿Alguna idea, cerebrito?-preguntó el rubio con algo de ironía.

-Cuando Udonna y Jaha nos dijeron que los Gemelos del Impuro se hallaban aquí, mencionaron la catedral de San Bonifacio-empezó a razonar el muchacho negro.

-Sí, ¿Y?-preguntó el rubio.

-Muchas veces que nos hablan sobre dónde se halla un amuleto Totema, nos dan una leve pista sobre en qué lugar exacto se encontraban, mis Plumas del Ángel en Notre Dame, los Aretes del Sepulcral en el Castillo Corvin…-enumeró Gabe.

-Así que los Gemelos del Impuro…-empezó a decir Carny.

-Deben estar en el monasterio-declaró Gabe, y ambos pusieron camino hacia la iglesia, sin reparar en que Alakshmi los veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras el par iban por el amuleto Totema, Ray y las chicas combatían a la pareja de Daimons, a los Engendros y a los nuevos soldados, siendo más exactos Ray combatía al Daimon rata, Portia peleaba con los Engendros Allie a la Daimon hechicera y a los soldados nuevos.

- _¡Síndrome de Pesadilla!_ -declaró Allie mientras lanzaba su ataque de energía oscura contra la hechicera, la cual lo esquivó de un salto.

-Necesitarás algo mejor para vencer a Hexuba, niña, _¡Rayo de Hechizo!_ -declaró, mientras en sus manos se formaban dos esferas de electricidad, que de golpe salieron disparadas hacia Allie, quien apenas logró agacharse y esquivarlas-veamos si esquivas esto, pequeña, ¡a ella, Espantajos!-declaró, y acto seguido los Engendros con esteroides salieron en combate de Allie.

-Genial, acabarán conmigo pero ya sé cómo llamarlos-declaró la chica de pelo ámbar con ironía.

-Ya te ayudo, Allie, sólo déjame encargarme de esto, _¡Ancla de Plasma!_ -declaró Portia, mientras usaba su soga eléctrica para agarrar a uno de los Engendros y al moverla como un látigo abatirlo a él y a sus compañeros, dejándolos en el piso y derritiéndose, y acto seguido fue a ayudar a la otra chica.

-Rattrap, acaba con esos mocosos con tu Plaga Negra-ordenó Hexuba al otro Daimon, quien sólo empezó a desprender un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo y atacar a los tres adolescentes, quienes apenas lograron esquivar.

-Ojalá a Gabe y a Carny les vaya mejor que a nosotros-declaró apenas se recuperó de esquivar el ataque de Rattrap.

Mientras tanto, en el Monasterio de San Bonifacio, el par había llegado a la iglesia, y se disponían a entrar para buscar alguna referencia al tesoro que buscaban, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran poner un pie dentro del monasterio…

- _¡Gravitón!_ -oyeron la voz de Alakshmi, y al darse vuelta se toparon con la hindú a punto de lanzar su ataque de energía gravitacional, el cual estaba a punto de arrojar contra el par.

-¡Artema el Ángel, dame tu poder!-declaró Gabe, activando el poder de las Plumas del Ángel, cambiando a su atuendo de guerrero- _¡Séptimo Cielo!_ -dijo, lanzando sus esferas de luz contra el ataque de Alakshmi, parándolo en seco, haciendo gruñir a la muchacha hindú.

-Ya verás en cuanto acabe contigo-declaró la peliplateada.

-¡Carny, ve tú por el amuleto, distraeré a Alakshmi!-le indicó el muchacho de color al rubio, mientras encaraba a su oponente con seriedad.

El rubio no le quedó de otra que seguir la indicación del otro muchacho y entrar corriendo al monasterio; Alakshmi intentó seguirlo pero a Gabe le bastó con bombardearla con sus Cristales Sefirót para pararla en seco. Mientras el muchacho inteligente combatía a la hindú, Carny corría por el interior del monasterio, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle dónde se hallaban los Gemelos del Impuro.

Finalmente pasó por algo que lo hizo retroceder sus pasos para mirarlo mejor: una escultura de lo que parecía pretender ser un demonio, pero viéndolo detenidamente era idéntico al dibujo en el Xenotome. Y al fijarse con mayor cuidado, Carny se dio cuenta que los ojos de la estatua eran un par de amatistas, que tras sacarlas con mucho cuidado resultaron ser los Gemelos del Impuro.

-Es hora de unirme al juego-declaró el rubio antes de regresar a la entrada del monasterio.

Al llegar, vio que Gabe estaba combatiendo a Alakshmi, en un enfrentamiento entre luz y gravedad, pues cuando Gabe lanzaba cristales de luz, Alakshmi los rompía con puñetazos de energía gravitacional, pero cuando ella lanzaba un proyectil de la misma, el moreno lo paraba en seco con esferas de luz brillante. Carny sólo miró su puño cerrado, donde llevaba los gemelos, y los apretó, antes de lanzarse contra otro ataque de _Gravitón_ de Alakshmi.

-¡Carny!-exclamó Gabe espantado al ver que el movimiento impactaría contra el otro chico.

Aunque para sorpresa y alivio del moreno, y sorpresa y fastidio de la chica hindú, apenas Carny cruzó los brazos, la piel de éstos se vio recubierta de una especie de segunda piel de luz morada, que daba el aspecto de que la piel del rubio había adquirido un aspecto reptiliano, y soportó en seco el ataque gravitacional. El rubio aterrizó de pie, ileso.

-Creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¡Cúchulainn el Impuro, dame tu poder!-exclamó, mientras un líquido viscoso brillante de color morado brotaba del piso y lo cubría por completo, antes de estallar.

Al pasar esto, el rubio ahora usaba su traje de guerrero: una camiseta de licra sin mangas color morado, pantalones negros ajustados, botas de combate negras con detalles morados, muñequeras largas color morado, con los Gemelos del Impuro engarzado en cada una, y una máscara de luchador morada con detalles plateados, con un corte en la coronilla, dejando al aire el cabello del rubio.

-Gran cosa, el más tonto obtuvo el amuleto Totema, si los venzo a los dos serán dos por el precio de uno-declaró Alakshmi con malicia- _¡Gravitón!_ -declaró, lanzando su esfera de energía gravitacional.

- _¡Séptimo Cielo!_ -respondió Gabe, bloqueando el Gravitón de Alakshmi con sus esferas de luz.

-Y de mi parte esto: _¡Humo Venenoso!_ -declaró Gabe, antes de tomar aire, inflando su pecho, y al exhalar disparando una nube de humo morado oscuro de su boca.

El humo rodeó a Alakshmi, quien iba a responder con su ataque de Golpe de Gravedad pero, sin que ella misma lo esperara, empezó a toser fuertemente, al punto de que estaba empezando a dolerle el pecho, y atribuyéndolo fácilmente al humo tóxico que el rubio le había lanzado. No teniendo opción tuvo que retirarse antes de que la situación fuera a peores. El par de muchachos suspiro de alivio al ver que la peliplateada había emprendido la retirada.

-Vamos, hay que ayudar a los demás-sugirió Gabe, y Carny no evitó estar de acuerdo.

Volviendo con las dos chicas y el medio japonés, Ray, Allie y Portia combatían contra Hexuba y Rattrap, usando los ataques de fuego del chico y los ataques eléctricos y fantasmales de las chicas contra los Rayos de Hechizo del Daimon Bruja y la Plaga Negra del Daimon Rata.

-Hora de acabar con esto, Rattrap-ordenó la hechicera a la rata, pero antes de que la rata gigante pudiera hacer algo…

- _¡Bomba de Fango!_ -oyeron que decía una voz, y antes de saber qué estaba pasando una esfera de color morado mugriento salió de la nada y golpeó de lleno a Rattrap, deshaciéndose como un tomate al estrellarse contra una superficie maciza, y catapultando al Daimon contra una pared, regresándolo a la rata que había sido.

Tanto el trío de adolescentes como la Daimon vieron al par recién llegado, y los chicos se emocionaron al reconocer a Carny en su atuendo de Guerrero Totema. Hexuba por su parte sólo resopló molesta.

-No soy tan tonta para arriesgarme a enfrentarlos sola, pero que sepan que esto no ha terminado-declaró antes de empezar a brillar para luego desaparecer.

Una vez desaparecidos los Daimons, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a un callejón donde pasaron a deshacer su cambio, regresando a sus atuendos para las misiones, donde Carny aprovechó para mostrarles su amuleto Totema, siendo felicitado por las dos chicas.

Lo que más sorprendió al grupo fue que extendiera su puño cerrado con dirección a Ray, quien tras entender no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que chocaba puños con el otro chico, antes de volver todos a San Campion a través de la Puerta Trasera, cortesía de Allie…

Era un viernes por la tarde en San Campion, las clases en la Secundaria San Campion habían concluido, y Ray, Allie y Gabe se proponían a dirigirse al Sanctum Santorum para su entrenamiento diario con Udonna y Jaha, ya que ese día harían ejercicios de combate con sus poderes básicos.

Pero lo que el trío de amigos no se espero fue al par de rubios parados juntos cerca de la entrada, ni que al reparar en su presencia Carny les hiciera con la cabeza una señal para que fueran con él y Portia. Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír al entender lo que eso significaba, y no dudaron en seguir el paso de los otros dos, sin notar que desde más o menos lejos de ellos, un par de ojos cobalto, uno cubierto por un mecho de pelo castaño, veían la escena con extrañeza…

Continuará…

Finalmente luego de tanta ausencia ya pude subir el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido varios asuntos que atender y que no podía posponer, como siempre digo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen review, además de recomendarlo a sus amistades y alentarlos a leer el fic también.


End file.
